(Un)Lucky Day
by Cherry-sshi
Summary: [COMPLETED] Siapa sangka hari yang dinanti Jaejoong sebagai hari indahnya justru berujung malapetaka yang menyeretnya pada masalah beruntun. /YUNJAE/GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 1

**(Un)Lucky Day.**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Taeyeon, Junjin(Shinhwa).**

**YUNJAE.**

**T - M rated.**

**Drama/Romance/Humor**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari manga milik Kumi Makimura & Sohtatsu Usagiya berjudul Paradise Door dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas duabelas B di _Myeongmun High School_ ramai karena teriakan beberapa siswi yang histeris.

Bukan karena ada siswa baru atau guru _single _yang tampan. Juga bukan karena ujian matematika mendadak.

Hanya karena hal sepele sebenarnya: teman sekelas mereka, Kim Jaejoong, berhasil memenangkan sebuah kuis berhadiah tiket konser _boyband _keren, Tohoshinki di Jepang.

Tatapan iri membanjiri Jaejoong.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tohoshinki adalah _boyband _yang kini tengah naik daun dan nyaris seisi kelas Jaejoong adalah fans mereka.

"Aargh! Kau benar-benar membuatku iri, Kim Jaejoongie... Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekaliii?"

"Jual saja padaku ya?"

"Lalu bagaimana ke Jepang-nya?"

Jaejoong memasang wajah angkuh dengan sengaja memamerkan tiket eksklusif itu dan mengabaikan tatapan iri teman-temannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini, jadi... Akhir pekan ini kakakku memang ada urusan di Jepang, aku akan ikut dengannya."

Teman-teman Jaejoong kembali bersorak iri sementara Jaejoong hanya terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Tertulis di tiket konser eksklusif itu kalau acara akan diadakan pada hari sabtu mulai pukul lima sore.

Jaejoong sudah empat hari memperhatikan tiket itu dan hal itu tidak merubah tulisan yang tertera di tiket. Hanya saja, ia masih tak percaya kalau akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk bertemu langsung dengan Tohoshinki di konser mereka di _Tokyo Dome_.

Sungguh Jaejoong takjub dan tak bisa berhenti memekik senang saat membayangkan bisa melihat idolanya secara dekat.

"Jaejoongie! Ayo makan!" teriakan sang Ibu tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya, _Eomma_!" sahut Jaejoong yang segera menyimpan rapi tiket itu ke dalam laci meja nakasnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Gadis itu melangkah ringan saat menuruni tangga. Seperti selembar kertas tak berbobot, ia menari-nari. Kakak dan Ibunya tahu betapa bahagianya Jaejoong saat ini.

"Teruslah bertingkah seperti orang gila begitu." sindir Ibu.

"Ah, _Eomma _seperti tidak pernah muda saja."

"Jadi, kau tetap akan pergi ke Tokyo akhir pekan ini?"

"Iya, tentu saja aku harus pergi. Sayang kan tiketnya?" jawab Jaejoong ceria.

"Tapi, Jaejoongie..."

Jaejoong yang menyendok sepotong kecil tuna goreng menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Ada apa _unnie_?"

"Sepertinya keberangkatanku ke Jepang untuk minggu ini akan dibatalkan."

Jaejoong terdiam setelah mendengar hal itu. Menatap tak percaya pada kakaknya, Kim Taeyeon.

"Ke...napa, _unnie_?" Jaejoong _shock_.

Taeyeon menghela nafas sesaat.

"Proyekku disana gagal, jadi aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Kesenangan Jaejoong kini runtuh tak bersisa.

"Lalu aku bagaimanaaaa?" rengek gadis itu kekanak-kanakan pada Taeyeon.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya tadi malam, teman dekatku ada yang tinggal di Jepang. Aku memintanya memandu dan menemanimu disana selama akhir pekan dan dia setuju."

Senyum di bibir Jaejoong kembali terkembang.

"Kau serius, _Unnie_? Huwahhh... Kau memang yang terbaikkk." Jaejoong yang gemas segera memeluk kakaknya itu.

Taeyeon pun ikut gemas karena tingkah adik kesayangannya ini.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Jaejoong merasa sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk bisa sampai di hari sabtu.

Pagi ini pun ia sudah berada di Incheon, bersiap menunggu pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju Narita.

Kakaknya yang mengantar ikut terlihat ceria.

"Ibu bilang kau harus membeli oleh-oleh, aku juga ingin _Senbei _dan _Furikake_, mengerti?"

"_Ishh_... Iya, aku mengerti."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya karena kakaknya terus saja memperingatkan soal oleh-oleh.

"Ya sudah, sana. Aku sudah meminta Junjin _oppa _untuk menjemputmu di Narita. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, mengerti?"

"Iya, _unnie_. Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa." Jaejoong tak mampu lagi menahan antusiasnya untuk segera menaiki pesawat dan sampai di Jepang.

Ia melambai pada Taeyeon dan masuk menuju ruang tunggu.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu satu jam dua puluh menit untuk sampai di Bandara International Narita. Dan Jaejoong langsung di sapa sejuknya udara di Jepang.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang beda dengan udaranya. Jepang dan Korea sama-sama sedang musim gugur. Tapi hanya karena mensugestikan bahwa kini ia sedang di Jepang, dengan hiperbolis ia menganggap udara yang sekarang ia hirup pun istimewa.

Gadis itu tersenyum karena tak menyangka bisa sampai di Jepang. Ini terlalu di luar bayangannya.

Suara-suara orang dengan bahasa asing mulai menyapa ketika ia keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

Jaejoong yakin karena akhir pekan, pasti bandara penuh, dan dugaannya tak meleset.

Banyak orang yang mencari anggota keluarga atau orang yang harus mereka jemput. Jaejoong memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sibuk sambil tetap berusaha mencari dimana teman kakaknya yang akan menjemputnya itu.

Jaejoong fokus pada satu titik dimana seorang laki-laki tinggi memegang kertas bertuliskan namanya dalam _hangul_.

_'Itu pasti Junjin oppa yang dimaksud unnie.'_

Jaejoong segera menyeret koper kecilnya menuju laki-laki itu.

"Saya! Saya Kim Jaejoong!"

Laki-laki bernama Junjin itu menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang terlihat cukup pendek di hadapannya.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengangguk meski ia harus menengadah untuk bisa menatap wajah Junjin.

"Oh, salam kenal. Aku Park Junjin, teman kakakmu."

"Iya, _unnie _sudah menceritakan tentang anda, _oppa_."

Junjin tersenyum dan bagi Jaejoong itu terlihat sangat manis. Meski ia tahu laki-laki itu mungkin sudah melewati umur tiga puluh tahun.

Setelah bertemu langsung dengan Junjin, Jaejoong jadi sadar bahwa pesona laki-laki dewasa memang berbeda. Dan ia suka itu.

"Kau sangat sopan, aku suka. Tapi kau boleh bicara _banmal _padaku, rasanya itu lebih nyaman." ucap Junjin ramah.

Jaejoong yang semula sempat was-was akan sosok Junjin akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

Teman kakaknya ini sangat ramah dan dengan mudah bersahabat bagi Jaejoong.

"_Arasseo, oppa_."

Jaejoong memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan imut. Junjin menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Sedikit banyak kau memang mirip Taeyeon, Jaejoong-_ah_. Meski Taeyeon lebih kecil."

Mereka pun tertawa kompak.

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar ke hotelmu."

"_Eum_!"

Junjin memperlakukan Jaejoong layaknya adik sendiri dan segera membawanya menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar tak bisa lepas menatap ke luar kaca mobil. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa ini adalah di Jepang.

Junjin yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum sambil melirik Jaejoong sesekali saat menyetir.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Jaejoong-_ah_?"

"Lelah? Tidak sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak sabar ingin sampai dan merasa bosan ketika di pesawat tadi."

Jaejoong sedikit membuka mulutnya saat melihat gedung berbentuk kubah besar dengan beberapa _banner _berwarna merah sepanjang jalan di depan gedung besar itu.

"Oh, itu _Todome_. Tohoshinki akan ada disana nanti malam kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan masih takjub akan apa yang ia lihat.

Astaga, ia benar-benar akan bertemu dengan Tohoshinki disana? Berbaur dengan jutaan _fans _lain dan berteriak liar untuk idolanya?

Gadis itu tak mampu menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Debaran jantung mendominasi segalanya.

Rasanya jadi tidak sabar.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum pergi ke konser itu, jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat dan makan siang dulu. Oke?"

"_Eum_!" Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Junjin dan kembali mengangguk patuh.

Jaejoong benar-benar bersyukur pada lelaki ini dan berjanji memasukan nama Park Junjin ke dalam daftar orang-orang paling berjasa di hidupnya.

.

.

.

Gadis bermantel coklat itu berdiri canggung saat Junjin mememui resepsionis untuk mengurus soal kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

Jaejoong jadi berpikir, hotel ini hotel bintang lima kan?

Ia pikir Junjin akan membawanya menginap di penginapan biasa saja tapi hotel ini... Apa tidak apa-apa?

Bagaimanapun, Ibunya tak memberi anggaran lebih untuk dihabiskan di hotel kelas atas seperti ini.

Di tengah pikirannya, Junjin datang dan segera mengajak Jaejoong untuk segera menuju_ lift_.

Gadis itu mendadak jadi lebih diam dan Junjin menyadarinya.

Saat _lift _terbuka, seorang _bellboy _muncul dari dalam dan memberi salam hormat pada Junjin sementara yang diberi salam justru mengangkat telunjuknya ke depan bibir dan seolah melarangnya melakukan itu.

Jaejoong sempat melihat gelagat aneh antara keduanya, tapi ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

_Ting!_

_Lift _sampai di lantai lima dan Junjin segera menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar gadis itu.

2206.

Setelah membukakan pintu, Junjin mempersilahkan gadis muda itu masuk dan menyalakan lampu.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi untuk makan siang."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengiyakan ucapan lelaki yang kemudian pergi itu.

Pintu tertutup dan Jaejoong sendirian di kamar itu.

Junjin sepertinya _gentleman _sekali. Ia bahkan tak menginjak kamar itu saat Jaejoong sudah ada di dalamnya, dan dengan sopan lelaki itu pergi.

Ia melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk yang begitu luas.

Senyuman kembali muncul ketika otaknya memperingatkan tentang dimana ia berada sekarang.

_'Ini Jepang!'_

Di gerak-gerakan kakinya antusias tapi kemudian gadis itu bangun dan membuka koper kecilnya.

Dikeluarkannya baju yang sudah ia rencanakan untuk dipakai di konser nanti.

Ia juga mengeluarkan _lightstick _dan sebuah selimut kecil bertuliskan Tohoshinki. Itu semua adalah harta berharga yang harus ia bawa ke konser nanti malam.

Jaejoong semakin berdebar saat tahu hanya tinggal beberapa jam saja menuju konser idolanya itu.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa lebih segar saat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakkan handuk putih melilit tubuhnya.

Ah, ia puas karena bisa merasakan _spa rosemary _di kamar mandi hotel ini.

Ah, tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai Junjin kembali untuk menjemputnya.

Jaejoong tak menyangka hari ini menjadi hari paling hebat seumur hidupnya.

Ia harap keberuntunganya hari ini tetap berlanjut.

_Dorr!_

Baru saja ia berpikir seperti itu saat ia tersentak karena mendengar sebuah suara keras yang sepertinya tidak begitu jauh. Mungkin hanya beberapa kamar dari kamarnya.

Rautnya berubah cemas.

_'Tolong beritahu aku kalau itu bukan suara tembakan.'_

Jantungnya kini berdetak keras karena alasan lain. Mendadak ia takut dan butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya.

Meski mencoba menyangkal, Jaejoong tetap berpikir bahwa suara itu adalah benar suara tembakan.

Ia harus segera meminta Junjin kembali, atau paling tidak ia sendiri yang keluar dari kamar karena perasaannya tidak enak.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Jaejoong bergegas membereskan barang-barang yang semula ia taruh di atas kasurnya.

Ia aru saja hendak memakai bajunya dan tak sadar bahwa seseorang sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia berjengit saat sebuah lengan kuat seorang pria melingkari pinggangnya yang hanya terbalut handuk, juga benda dingin yang menyentuh lehernya.

Astaga! Itu pistol!

Jaejoong hampir berteriak tapi kemudian mulutnya dibekap kuat oleh tangan yang semula menggerayangi pinggangnya.

Pistol itu masih mengancam di leher Jaejoong, sementara sebuah benda lembut dan dingin lain menyentuh bahu kirinya yang telanjang.

"Baru pertama kali ke hotel, hum? Lain kali kunci pintunya supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Bisik lelaki di belakangnya dengan suara rendah nan menggoda.

Bisa Jaejoong rasakan bahu telanjangnya diberi kecupan ringan.

Jaejoong gemetar. Ia takut luar biasa sementara mulutnya masih di bekap.

_'Junjin oppa! Tolong akuu!'_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

Yo!

Proyek baru :D

Hahaha, latarnya gak sengaja sama kayak _the Last 2% _yaitu di hotel. Tapi jelas fic ini bakal beda, jangan harap nemuin Yunho yang ramah kayak di_ the Last 2% _di fic ini.

Kekeke..

Aslinya udah lama pengen ngetik cerita ini tapi belom kesampean juga. Dan akhirnya hari ini bisa posting prolognya.

Adakah respon?

Seperti biasa, saya cuma apdet di _weekend_. Bagi yang minat, tunggu chapter berikutnya minggu depan ya ;)

**Gomawo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Un)Lucky Day.**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Taeyeon, Junjin(Shinhwa).**

**YUNJAE.**

**T - M rated.**

**Drama/Romance/Humor**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari manga milik Kumi Makimura & Sohtatsu Usagiya berjudul Paradise Door dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian satu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sempat meronta tapi pria itu menodongkan pistolnya lebih dekat dengan leher Jaejoong.

Tentu saja gadis itu semakin panik.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu." Kembali mengecup bahu Jaejoong, pria itu kemudian membawanya menuju pintu dan mengintip sesaat.

Sudah banyak staf yang berkumpul di ujung lorong dan Jaejoong meronta makin hebat saat melihat orang-orang itu.

Ia ingin berteriak meminta tolong tapi karena di bekap kuat oleh tangan pria sialan ini, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara yang bisa disadari orang-orang itu.

Jaejoong tak berhenti meronta saat pintu ditutup dan pria itu berdecak kesal.

Dibawanya tubuh Jaejoong berbalik dan didorongnya sampai gadis itu terpojok di dinding.

Jaejoong kaget saat tiba-tiba pria asing itu mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia makin menyesal karena saat hendak berteriak, pria asing itu justru memanfaatkan ruang itu untuk melesakkan lidahnya.

Jaejoong gemetar. Ini adalah _first kiss_-nya. Dan _first kiss_-nya adalah sebuah ciuman ganas yang tak terkendali.

Setelah merasa Jaejoong tak akan lagi melawan, pria itu melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Manis. Berteriaklah lagi, dan aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu." Gertak pria asing itu.

Jaejoong tak mampu berkata.

Matanya berkaca-kaca karena takut sekaligus marah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menuruti pria sialan yang sudah mengganggu waktu berharganya dan mencuri ciumannya itu!

"Kuberi waktu tiga menit. Pakai bajumu sebelum aku melakukan apa-apa pada tubuhmu itu. Dan ingat, jangan coba-coba melawan." sebuah seringai terpatri jelas di wajah pria itu, membuat Jaejoong merinding.

Tapi ia bersyukur karena setidaknya ia bisa menutupi tubuhnya terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, ia terkejut melihat pria asing itu mengacak-acak barangnya sambil tetap menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai? Hm. Lebih cepat dari dugaanku." ucapnya tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri tak menjawab, hanya melempar tatapan benci pada pria itu.

"Tolong berhenti menodongkan pistol itu padaku." lawan Jaejoong.

Pria itu menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau sedang memerintahku?" ia tertawa kecil.

Jaejoong pun mendengus kesal. Sial. Kesialan macam apa sebenarnya ini?

"Oh ya. Ini apa? Tohoshinki?"

"Jangan sentuh! Itu harta berhargaku! Lagipula makhluk darimana kau sampai tidak tahu Tohoshinki?" Jaejoong mulai berani bersuara karena merasa pria ini semakin menyebalkan.

"Siapa mereka sampai aku harus mengenalnya?" Pria itu melempar asal _Lightstick _berwarna merah tadi ke atas kasur.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya hendak memaki pria itu kalau saja ia tak segera ditodong lagi.

Dan rasanya semakin mencekam saat pria itu kembali mendekatinya. Berjalan pelan mengelilinginya dengan senyum aneh.

"Ternyata lebih bagus kalau kau tidak memakai apa-apa. Aku suka tubuhmu."

"Brengsek. Tutup mulutmu."

"Astaga. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata sekasar itu keluar dari bibir manis ini?" Pria itu menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dengan jemarinya.

Jaejoong semakin tak terima dilecehkan seperti ini.

Ia harus segera mengusir pria ini jauh-jauh sebelum hal lain terjadi.

Tok tok tok!

Keduanya segera mengalihkan atensi pada pintu kamar. Pria itu menjauh dari Jaejoong, masih sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau melihatku."

Secepat mungkin, pria itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

_Gotcha!_

Jaejoong merasa ini kesempatan emas. Kalau yang datang itu staf hotel atau bahkan polisi, maka Tuhan masih berpihak padanya.

Dengan tak sabar, gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ya seben—"

Brakkk!

Baru saja Jaejoong membuka kunci pintunya saat pintu itu terbuka lebar karena di dorong paksa.

Salah.

Jaejoong salah besar.

Ini tak sesuai harapan. Karena kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah dua orang pria tinggi besar dengan postur layaknya pegulat. Wajah mereka sama sekali tak ramah. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin takut.

"Apa ada seorang laki-laki yang membawa tas masuk kesini?"

Jadi... Apa yang harus Jaejoong jawab? Haruskah ia menyerahkan pria asing tadi pada para pegulat ini? Wajah mereka sama sekali tak terlihat ramah. Ditambah bekas codet disana-sini yang membuat perasaan Jaejoong semakin tidak enak.

Tapi, kalau ia melaporkan pria sialan itu, tentu saja setelahnya ia akan bebas dan bisa segera ke _Tokyo Dome_ kan?

"Ti...dak. Tidak ada." Sial. Bibirnya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar, kedua pegulat itu curiga.

Mereka tahu ada yang aneh dan tak wajar dari nada bicara gadis itu.

"Periksa semua sudut! Geledah kamar ini."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong, mereka bergerak berlawanan arah dan menggeledah kamar itu tanpa ampun.

"Yahh! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Diam di tempatmu! Kami tahu ada yang tak beres disini!"

Sial! Masalah lain!

Jantung Jaejoong seperti hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat salah satu dari pegulat itu hendak menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan!" Entah apa yang ada di kepala Jaejoong, ia pun tak mengerti karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah bergerak menghalangi pria-pria itu menuju kamar mandi.

Meski berniat melindungi, tapi jelas gelagat Jaejoong membuat mereka semakin curiga.

"Menyingkir kau!"

Dengan tak berperasaan, salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berniat menghempasnya ke lantai sebelum pintu kamar mandi dibuka cepat dan pria itu muncul sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada mereka secara bergantian.

"Cukup! Urusan kalian denganku. Berani bergerak lebih, ku pastikan kepala kalian akan tergeletak di pinggir jalanan."

Gerakan keduanya terhenti, dan secepat itu juga, pria tadi menarik tangan Jaejoong, berjalan mundur perlahan dan memastikan bahwa kedua pegulat itu tak mengikutinya. Setelah dekat dengan pintu, pria itu pun menarik Jaejoong dan berusaha berlari.

Tapi sial, salah satu pegulat tadi bergerak cepat dan melempar sebuah kursi kayu ke arah pria tadi.

Duakh!

"Arkhh!"

"Kyaaahh!" Jaejoong _shock _bukan main saat melihat sebuah kursi melayang dan menghantam punggung pria itu. Pistol di tangannya terlempar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh.

Jaejoong tak tahu harus bagaimana dan hanya berdiri di ujung ruangan.

Pria itu menatap tajam ke arah dua pegulat itu lalu kembali bangun, seolah tak ada yang terjadi dengan punggungnya.

Jaejoong takjub.

Ia disuguhkan pada situasi sulit dimana tiga orang pria berkelahi di depan matanya secara dramatis.

Dua lawan satu.

Meski bisa melawan dengan tangan kosong, tak jarang pukulan-pukulan telak diterima tubuh pria asing itu dan Jaejoong makin takut.

Matanya sempat menatap ke arah dinding, satu jam lagi konser akan di mulai. Dan meski ia sudah ada di depan pintu, kakinya tak mampu bergerak sama sekali.

Ia merasa seperti sebuah patung batu yang dengan bodohnya terdiam disana.

Tak membantu, tapi juga tak menghindar.

Jaejoong kehabisan akal, ia harus menghentikan mereka agar ia bisa segera pergi dan bertemu Tohoshinki.

Matanya tertuju pada pistol pria tadi yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.

Diraihnya pistol itu dan dengan amarah meluap, diarahkannya mulut pistol pada dinding di dekat ketiga pria sumber keributan ini.

"Berhentiii!"

Dorrr!

Jaejoong menekan pelatuk dan menahan pistol itu dengan kedua tangannya. _Gesture _yang amat sangat amatir. Ditambah jatuhnya Jaejoong terduduk di atas lantai setelah satu tembakan berhasil ia lepas.

Sebuah timah panas berhasil menembus dinding beton yang berada di belakang kedua pria pegulat itu.

Mereka bertiga terkejut bukan main.

"Apa yang kau—_aish_!" Pria si pemilik pistol segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengambil pistol di tangannya untuk menodong para pegulat itu.

Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga lengan Jaejoong agar bangun dan membuka pintu.

Kali kedua, pria itu berhasil keluar dari kamar tanpa perlawanan dari kedua pegulat tadi.

Jaejoong dibawanya menuju _lift _secepat mungkin agar kedua orang itu tak bisa menyusul mereka.

Kaki Jaejoong sangat lemas sebenarnya. Tapi pria asing itu terus memapahnya sampai mereka tiba di _lobby_.

Agar tidak mencurigakan, saat sampai di _lobby _hotel pria itu hanya berjalan cepat.

Beberapa staf yang memang sedang dalam status siaga sempat curiga dan memutuskan untuk berteriak serta mengejar Jaejoong dan pria itu.

Tapi mereka berlari dan akhirnya ia membawa Jaejoong naik ke dalam sebuah taksi.

"_Huukou_."

Perkataan pria itu yang tidak dimengerti Jaejoong segera saja dipatuhi si supir taksi. Mobil itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan hotel, sementara Jaejoong yang masih _shock _hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru mulai menyadari semuanya saat taksi yang mereka naiki melewati _Tokyo Dome._

Gadis itu segera saja mengamuk.

"Turunkan! Turunkan aku disini! Aku harus bertemu Tohoshinki."

"Turun saja kalau kau bisa."

Gadis itu menatapnya tajam.

"Sial! Kau penyebab kesialanku hari ini! Bertanggung jawablah! Benar-bena—hmph!"

Jaejoong dibungkam dengan sebuah ciuman lembut, berbeda dengan _first kiss-_nya beberapa menit lalu. Pria itu memagut bibirnya dengan pelan.

Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya memanas.

Tidak. Bukan saatnya untuk menikmati ciuman ini.

Brukh!

"Brengsek!" Jaejoong berhasil mendorong bahu pria itu menjauh. Si supir taksi agak heran melihat tingkah keduanya.

"_Gomenasai_." ucap si pria.

Mendengar itu, si supir taksi hanya mengangguk canggung.

_'Mungkin pengantin baru yang sedang bertengkar.' _pikir si supir.

Jaejoong masih saja protes dan membuat pria itu kesal.

"Turunkan aku disini atau paling tidak kembalikan aku ke hotel!"

"Kau gila? Kau pikir siapa tadi yang dengan asal-asalan menembak ke arah dua karung beras itu? Mereka pasti akan mengejarmu juga karena berpikir kau komplotanku."

Jaejoong terdiam menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Tapi silakan saja turun kalau kau memang ingin di mutilasi oleh mereka."

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau.

Ah, bagaimana ini? Ia harus segera menjauh dari pria asing ini. Tapi dia benar, karena tadi yang menembak adalah tangannya, tentu saja para pegulat tadi tak akan memaafkannya.

"Huwaa... _Umma_..."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, Jaejoong hanya mampu menangis. Sementara pria yang menyeretnya pada situasi mengerikan ini hanya menatap jengah keluar.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit perjalanan, dan Jaejoong tak menyangka kalau taksi tadi membawanya kembali ke bandara.

"Yang benar saja! Aku baru dari sini beberapa jam yang lalu!"

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

Jaejoong tak mampu membalas lagi dan hanya menggigit bibirnya.

Pria itu segera menuju bagian _ticketing _dan sibuk disana, mengabaikan Jaejoong.

Gadis itu merengut kesal sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya pergi dari si pria sialan itu.

Ah, sialnya ponsel pun tak ia bawa, jadi menghubungi Junjin _oppa _pun ia tak bisa.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah pria itu. Dia sedang mengisi _form _pembelian tiket-nya. Penasaran, Jaejoong melirik apa yang ditulisnya.

Jung Yunho.

Ho... Jadi namanya Jung Yunho?

Nama yang bagus sih.

_'Eh? Apa? Untuk apa memujinya? Sial.' _

Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana dan akhirnya hanya tetap berdiri diam disana.

Selesai dengan si pegawai _ticketing_, pria itu kembali menyeret Jaejoong dengan tidak berperasaan menuju sudut yang tak banyak dilalui orang.

"Bagaimanapun, aku bisa kesini karena bantuanmu." pria itu—Jung Yunho, merogoh sakunya dan Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho memberikannya beberapa batu permata, ah bukan, ini berlian.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tergagap. "I-ini... K-au..."

Yunho hanya tersenyum.."Anggap saja balas jasa dariku. Oke. Aku harus pergi, terima kasih, cantik." Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong sebelum kemudian pergi menjauh.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya terpaku. Ia menatap tak percaya pada kepergian Yunho dan tangannya masih gemetar memegang tiga buah berlian kecil itu.

Pria itu pencuri?!

Itu yang Jaejoong simpulkan setelah melihat batu-batu mulia di tangannya.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku demi menenangkan dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan otak Jaejoong masih belum bisa menerimanya.

Ia tak menyangka akan terseret ke dalam sebuah adegan drama kriminalis seperti ini.

Lalu sekarang ia harus apa?

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

Hari yang sudah ia tunggu jadi kacau berantakan, dan kini ia terdampar di bandara _Narita _tanpa siapa-siapa dan tanpa uang, juga ponsel.

Jaejoong menangisi nasib buruknya. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang saat ini dan berharap semua hanya mimpi.

"Jaejoongie!"

Gadis itu tersentak saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan menemukan sosok Junjin tengah berlari dengan wajah panik ke arahnya.

"_Oppa_!" dengan kaki yang masih gemetar, Jaejoong berusaha berdiri.

Junjin segera memeluknya saat mereka bertemu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Dia tidak melukaimu?" Melepaskan pelukannya, Junjin berusaha memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

Airmata Jaejoong turun semakin deras.

"_Oppa_... Junjin _oppa_... Ku pikir aku akan jadi bagaimana tadinya... hiks hiks."

Junjin masih tak bisa melepas raut khawatirnya. Ia kembali memeluk Jaejoong agar gadis itu merasa lebih tenang.

Jaejoong pasti _shock _luar biasa, Junjin bisa merasakan bagaimana bahu gadis itu gemetar dan juga tangisan ketakutan yang tak henti.

"Sudah. Kau aman sekarang."

"Hiks... Bagaimana _oppa _bisa kesini?"

"Aku kaget saat orang-orang di hotel bilang bahwa terjadi penembakan, aku langsung mencarimu tapi dari yang ku temukan, kamarmu yang paling berantakan dan setelah diberitahu staf lewat rekaman kamera pengawas, aku langsung mengejarmu karena aku yakin kalian akan ke bandara."

"Oppa bahkan tahu aku di bandara?"

"Ya. Karena pria yang bersamamu tadi, dia baru saja merampok sebuah toko berlian yang tak jauh dari hotel. Dan aku tahu kalau dia bukan orang Jepang."

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit.

Bagaimana Junjin tahu? Dari berita?

Ah, sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia sudah kembali aman.

.

.

.

Junjin perlu waktu untuk membuat Jaejoong kembali ke keadaan normal dan stabil.

Ia meminta staf hotel untuk membawakan barang-barang Jaejoong ke bandara. Gadis itu meminta pulang, dan Junjin pikir itu memang jalan terbaik karena saat ini keadaan di Jepang tak aman untuknya.

"Tiketnya?"

"Sudah, _oppa_."

Junjin tersenyum miris.

"Sayang sekali ya konsernya."

Jaejoong tak ingin diingatkan sebenarnya, tapi memang hatinya sangat sedih ketika Junjin mengucapkan hal itu.

Kedatangannya ke Jepang sia-sia saja.

Tak ada konser. Tak ada Tohoshinki. Tak ada kegembiraan.

Hanya dalan waktu beberapa jam saja, hari terindahnya dirusak.

Tak ada yang lebih baik selain pulang ke rumah, rasanya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat menolongmu. Untungnya tak terjadi hal buruk padamu."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"Maafkan aku juga _oppa_, karena sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali. Datanglah lagi lain kali, oke?"

Junjin mencoba menyemangati gadis itu. Dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Oh iya, _oppa_..."

Tangan Jaejoong terulur memberikan batu-batu mulia yang ia dapat dari perampok bernama Jung Yunho itu tadi.

Tanpa harus dijelaskan, Junjin sudah tahu bagaimana kronologisnya sampai batu ini bisa ada di tangan Jaejoong.

"Ku ambil sebagai barang bukti ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh.

"_Jja_... Pesawatmu akan berangkat dua puluh menit lagi." Junjin mengajak Jaejoong berdiri dan akhirnya gadis itu harus rela kembali pulang dengan perasaan kacau.

"Terima kasih banyak, _oppa_."

"Tidak masalah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Kakinya melangkah lambat sambil melambai pada Junjin sampai akhirya mereka benar-benar terpisah.

Jaejoong masih sangat sedih. Ia perlu _umma _atau kakaknya saat ini. Rasanya seluruh energinya habis tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Saat masuk ke dalam pesawat, Jaejoong segera mencari kursinya.

Kakinya masih gemetar, karena itu ia segera duduk dan menyamankan diri. Pikirannya masih kosong bahkan hingga pesawat sudah _take-off._

Ia hanya terus memikirkan rumah.

Karena cukup lelah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Tapi betapa kagetnya ia saat orang yang suduk di sampingnya justru memeluknya dari samping.

"Apa-apaan—"

Kalimatnya tersendat saat tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi. Apa ini takdir?" Seringai khas itu membuat Jaejoong melotot kaget.

Jung Yunho!

.

.

.

_Jewelry Empire, Shinagawa-ku, Tokyo._

Toko berlian berkelas itu berantakan dengan pecahan kaca dimana-mana.

Beberapa etalase bahkan berpindah dari tempat seharusnya.

Sementara jauh di dalam gedung itu, seorang wanita yang terlihat tak lagi muda duduk seperti seorang ratu sambil melihat rekaman kamera pengawas tokonya yang memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria muda tengah mengacak-acak koleksi berlian-berliannya.

Senyuman terpatri di bibirnya yang dipoles berwarna merah.

"Jung Yunho... Dia sudah besar rupanya."

Gumamnya.

Matanya terus mengawasi rekaman itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat semakin mirip Ayahmu?" lirihnya lagi.

Ia baru saja mematikan video itu saat seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kau boleh mencarinya sekarang. Aku sudah selesai."

"Baguslah. Tapi kau cukup lama dari yang sudah ku tentukan."

"Aku butuh waktu, _Umma_."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah berbaik hati memberikannya padamu, bukan?" wanita itu tersenyum dingin.

"Kau boleh mengejarnya sekarang. Tapi seperti yang ku bilang, jangan libatkan gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk memilah-milih siapa musuhku?"

"_Umma_! Gadis itu sama sekali bukan temannya. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang melakukan hal itu. Cari Jung Yunho, dan kau bisa memastikan sendiri kalau gadis itu tetap selamat, anakku."

Wanita itu mengambil gelasnya yang terisi anggur dan meminumnya.

Laki-laki yang sejak tadi berdebat dengannya itu hanya terdiam. Berpikir sesaat.

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan menangkapnya sendiri. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu."

"Jika itu maumu... Park Junjin."

Kesepakatan pun terjalin antara ibu dan anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

Yo!

Maap buat terlambatnya _update_!

Ini bagian pertamanya!

Saya agak ragu ama tulisan sendiri, karena nyatanya cerita ini hampir saya rombak di banyak bagian. Bisa dimengerti gak ceritanya? T-T

Udah tahu kan siapa cowok di hotel itu? Dan buat yang nanya tentang Tohoshinki. Maaf banget, disini Tohoshinki cuma jadi alesan Jaejoong ke Jepang. T-T

Jadi si Yunho sama sekali gak ada kaitannya sama Tohoshinki.

So, ada yang tertarik ke chapter berikutnya?

:D

Tunggu chapter depan ya.

_See ya!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hugs and Kisses for u all, guys :***

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Un)Lucky Day.**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Taeyeon, Junjin(Shinhwa).**

**YUNJAE.**

**T - M rated.**

**Drama/Romance/Humor**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari manga milik Kumi Makimura & Sohtatsu Usagiya berjudul Paradise Door dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Dua.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membawa wajahnya ke arah kiri, sudah lima belas menit ia terus seperti itu tapi matanya tak kunjung terpejam.

Kesal.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga, ia yakin sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan tiba di Incheon.

"Tidak jadi tidur?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau kau terus menggangguku."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu."

"Tapi kau terus menatapku! Dan itu mengganggu!"

Yunho, si pencuri dengan wajah menawan itu tertawa renyah melihat Jaejoong berapi-api.

Benar dugaan Jaejoong, tak lama setelah perdebatan kecil itu terjadi, pengumuman bahwa pesawat akan segera bersiap untuk _landing _pun disiarkan.

"Untungnya hanya satu setengah jam. Kalau sehari, aku pasti sudah gila karena terus bersamamu."

"Oh ya? Apa hanya aku yang senang karena bertemu denganmu?"

Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan lirikan tajam yang terlihat lucu bagi Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa pria ini senang sekali mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Sampai saat Jaejoong turun pun, Yunho terus mengikutinya dan bersikap menyebalkan.

Bahkan saat melewati _security_, Yunho bersikap seolah-olah mereka pasangan pengantin baru sampai beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan marah begini. Kita rencanakan liburan lain lagi, ya?"

"Apa-apaan sih? Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini!" bentak Jaejoong.

Yang melihat justru menganggap mereka sangat imut.

"Permisi, apa ada barang yang perlu di laporkan?" tanya petugas _security _pada Jaejoong.

"Barang apa?! Oleh-oleh pun aku tidak bawa!" bentak Jaejoong dan segera pergi setelah melewati petugas yang menatap bingung itu.

"Sayang, tunggu aku! Maafkan istri saya." ucap Yunho pada si petugas yang terbengong-bengong lalu segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

Langkah gadis itu semakin cepat, tapi akhirnya berhasil disusul oleh Yunho. Di pintu keluar bandara, Yunho berhenti hingga Jaejoong terpaksa menoleh.

Pria itu tersenyum sesaat.

"Terima kasih. Kedua kalinya kau membantuku. Aku pasti akan mengingatnya." pria itu melempar sebuah kerlingan nakal pada Jaejoong sebelum berbalik pergi.

Tanpa menoleh, pria asing yang sudah menyeretnya dalam kasus bahaya itu pergi berlawanan arah dengannya.

Awalnya, Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap punggung Yunho yang menjauh, tapi berikutnya ia ikut berbalik untuk pulang. Tak ingin terlalu memusingkan tentang pria menyebalkan itu.

_'Toh sebentar lagi aku sampai ke rumah.' _Pikirnya.

Ia pun berjalan mencari taksi.

Jaejoong baru saja akan menghampiri sebuah taksi saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

Dan saat tahu siapa orang yang menarik perhatiannya itu, ia melotot kaget.

Dua pegulat itu!

Astaga! Mereka di Korea?!

Jaejoong buru-buru menutupi wajahnya karena takut. Rasanya seperti didekati oleh malaikat maut.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai saat kedua pria tinggi besar itu berlalu. Mereka pergi ke arah dimana Yunho berada.

_'Bagaimana ini?'_

Pikirnya cemas. Yunho memang sudah tak terlihat, tapi bukan tidak mungkin kedua pegulat itu bisa menemukannya.

Dilema. Jaejoong lagi-lagi memikirkan hal yang tak ia mengerti di saat seperti ini.

_'Ah. Terserahlah. Lagipula aku harus pulang. Itu kan urusannya sendiri.'_

Dan, keputusan _final _yang di ambil Jaejoong : Segera pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa tas ranselnya dengan santai. Ia merasa lega karena sudah sampai di tanah airnya.

Sederetan rencana sudah tersususn rapi dengan isi tas itu sebagai sumbernya.

Namun tiba-tiba tasnya di tarik paksa.

Yunho yang tidak terima pun menoleh gusar.

Ia juga terkejut seperti Jaejoong saat tahu bahwa orang-orang yang mengejar mereka beberapa jam lalu kini kembali menangkapnya.

Mereka di Korea!

Dan sialnya, Yunho membiarkan pertahanan dirinya melemah.

"Ck! Kalian lagi." Yunho mencoba melawan dengan memberi serangan mendadak namun ia gagal karena salah satu pria pegulat itu menahan tangannya dan menyerang Yunho bertubi-tubi saat Yunho tak mampu berkutik.

"Brengsek!"

Sulit meloloskan diri saat tangannya ditahan oleh orang sebesar ini.

Dan Yunho harus rela mengaduh saat satu tendangan tepat jatuh di perutnya.

Tak hanya sekali, Yunho segera menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua orang itu. Terutama saat ia terjatuh karena tak mampu lagi menahan sakit.

Kedua pria pegulat itu terus menyerang Yunho sampai sebuah suara mengganggu mereka.

"Berhenti! Diam di tempat!"

Segerombolan _security _sudah mendekati mereka, mau tak mau mereka mengangkat tangan sejajar kepala saat todongan pistol mengancam.

Yunho yang masih menahan sakit pun menengadah dan terlihat bingung saat melihat para petugas keamanan itu sudah ada disana.

Senyum terukir jelas saat mengetahui ada sosok Jaejoong di belakang para security itu.

Perlahan, ia berusaha bangkit dan segera menuju ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja sudah menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya—lagi untuk segera menjauh.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sudah diamlah!"

Sebuah taksi kembali menjadi tujuan mereka. _Deja vu._

Setelah masuk ke dalam taksi, Yunho meminta agar si sopir segera bergerak. Sebelum para _security _itu tahu siapa yang sebenarnya harus di tangkap.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam di dalam taksi, sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu di Jepang.

Gadis itu melirik sebentar ke arah Yunho yang terluka banyak. Ia bahkan meringis sendiri melihat lebam di pipi kiri Yunho.

Setelah merogoh tasnya, ia menemukan saputangan dan segera membersihkan noda darah di sudut bibir Yunho.

Tentu saja Yunho kaget apalagi melihat Jaejoong yang mendekat dan mengusap pelan lukanya, dengan begitu hti-hati, ia membersikan lukanya sambil meniup sisi bibirnya.

"Ini. Lakukan sendiri."

Dan, baru saja Yunho ingin menikmati sosok Jaejoong dari dekat, gadis itu sudah menyerahkan saputangannya.

"Terimakasih. Ku pikir kau sudah pulang, ternyata kau kembali lagi dan menyelamatkanku lagi." Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap pelan luka di ujung bibirnya.

Jaejoong sendiri merona. Pria itu benar, kenapa ia harus repot-repot kembali karena memikirkan Yunho?

"Itu... Tadi aku tak sengaja melihat dua pegulat itu di bandara, jadi aku pikir pasti akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Jaejoong mencoba untuk menatap ke arah manapun, asal bukan ke arah Yunho.

Senyum Yunho semakin terkembang.

"Aku tahu. Di luar dugaan, kau baik ya? Kau bahkan mengkhawatirkanku."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong terdiam dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hari sudah sangat malam. Saat melihat ke luar, hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat.

Jaejoong sedikit curiga, ia tak kenal jalanan ini.

"I-ini bukan jalanan ke Seoul kan?"

"Hm? Rumahmu di Seoul?"

"Iya! Dan aku harus pulang ke Seoul. Kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja aku harus pulang ke Suwon."

"Suwon?!" Jaejoong terbelalak tak percaya.

Sudah larut malam seperti ini, dan dia malah dibawa ke Suwon yang letaknya lebih dari tiga puluh kilometer dari Seoul?

"Tenanglah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah urusanku selesai."

Jawab Yunho enteng.

Jaejoong mendelik kesal. Bagaimana ini? Taksi yang ini ternyata membawanya semakin jauh dari Seoul.

"Ku pegang janjimu." lirih Jaejoong tak mau marah-marah lagi. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini.

"Ehm... Tapi, aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya untuk membayar taksi ini."

Jaejoong kembali menoleh kaget.

Yunho selalu berhasil membuat emosinya meledak-ledak.

"Ish! Menyebalkan." gerutunya.

Gadis itupun membuka tasnya dan mencari dompet tempat seluruh lembaran uangnya berada. Awalnya ia tenang dan tetap mengacak-acak isi tasnya sampai kemudian gerakannya berubah panik.

"_Omo_! Dompetku tidak ada!"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

Taksi pun kembali pergi setelah pembayaran di lunasi.

"Maafkan aku, _samchon_... Nanti pasti akan ku ganti."

"Ah, tenang saja, tuan muda. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakang Yunho mengerutkan dahi. Seorang pria paruh baya pemilik tempat pegadaian adalah tujuan mereka. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat dahinya mengenyit.

Pria paruh baya ini memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'Tuan muda'?

Gadis itu terus menatap bergantian antara si lelaki tua dan Yunho hingga atensi si pria tua itu tertuju padanya.

"Oh. Siapa wanita muda ini?"

Yunho pun menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Dia... Orang yang banyak membantuku dalam misi ini namanya..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong." jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Oh nona Kim Jaejoongie. Apa anda sudah sangat 'dekat' dengan tuan muda kami?"

Jaejoong memasang raut bingung.

"Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, _samchon_. Dia hanya tidak sengaja terlibat." Yunho pun segera memberikan tasnya pada si pria tua itu.

"Ini semuanya. Aku ingin menukarnya dengan uang supaya bisa mengantar wanita ini pulang ke Seoul."

Saat pria tua itu membuka tas Yunho, Jaejoong melotot takjub.

Bagaimana tidak, jika ternyata isi tas itu adalah berbagai macam batu bening berkilauan yang ia yakin sangat mahal.

Jaejoong bahkan tak sanggup memprotes Yunho karena terlalu takjub membayangkan apa saja kiranya yang bisa ia beli dengan berlian senanyak itu.

Rumah? Mobil mewah? Sebuah _resort _di Jeju-do? Atau bahkan sebuah pulau pribadi?

"Lalu, apa yang 'itu' juga berhasil anda dapatkan, tuan muda?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Tentu saja." ia mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kain dengan tali putih sebagai penutup di bagian atasnya.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi dibuat takjub saat melihat isi dari kantung kain itu.

Sebuah batu berwarna merah bening dengan ukuran seperti sebuah tutup botol.

Itu adalah batu _ruby _terbesar yang pernah ia lihat.

Paman tua itu segera menerima saat batu itu diserahkan padanya untuk diperiksa.

Dengan sebuah alat pemeriksa batu mulia berbentuk mikroskop kecil, si paman meneliti batu ruby merah di tangannya itu.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia mengembalikan batu itu pada Yunho.

"Ini benar _Red Pigeon_ yang asli, tuang muda. Jangan sampai batu ini berpindah tangan lagi." Ucap si paman dengan raut serius, membuat Jaejoong harus menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yunho pun mengangguk dan kembali mengamankan batu bernama _'Red Pigeon'_ itu ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya.

"Semua batu ini baru bisa saya cairkan besok, jadi saya akan mengabari lagi pada tuan muda besok pagi."

"Aku mengerti, _samchon_. Aku benar-benar meminta bantuanmu."

"Saya mengerti."

"Baiklah, kami harus pulang untuk istirahat. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _samchon_."

Yunho pun segera mengajak Jaejoong untuk berpamitan dan keluar dari gedung itu.

.

.

.

"Untuk malam ini kita tidur di rumahku saja. Besok kalau uangnya sudah ku dapat, aku pasti akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tentu saja. Itu kan tanggung jawabmu."

Yunho hanya mendecih saat mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu. Ia pun akhirnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar namun gelap.

"Ayo masuk."

Jaejoong kembali kaget.

_'Omo! Rumah besar ini miliknya? Dia orang kaya?'_

Tapi ia menunda keterkejutannya saat tahu pagar besar yang melindungi rumah itu dirantai.

"Ini... Kenapa dirantai?"

"Begitu saja kau tidak tahu? Itu artinya rumah ini disita."

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana caranya kita masuk?"

"Ya melompati pagar."

Jaejoong ternganga.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengamati isi rumah besar itu dengan penuh minat, meski gelap tapi ia bisa tahu seberapa banyak barang mahal yang terpajang di ruangan ini.

Yunho mengajaknya ke lantai atas karena mereka akan tidur disana.

Mereka pun menuju sebuah ruangan tempat sebuah sofa panjang berada setelah melewati tangga.

"Sepertinya aku masih punya lilin."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat Yunho pergi untuk beberapa saat sampai sebuah cahaya membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Yunho membawa sebuah lilin.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di rumah seperti ini?"

"Karena ini tempat tinggalku."

Jaejoong tak puas dengan jawaban itu, namun saat ingin memprotes lebih, ia justru ingat pada luka Yunho.

"Kau punya air dan wadah kecil?"

Yunho hanya menatap bingung.

.

.

.

Pelan dan sangat hati-hati.

Jaejoong menyapukan saputangannya yang sudah diberi air untuk membersihkan luka lebam di pipi Yunho dan juga luka sobek di ujung bibirnya.

Tak jarang ia meniupnya juga di jarak yang begitu dekat hingga Yunho harus menahan nafas beberapa kali.

"Apa kau biasa hidup seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari luka Yunho.

"Apa? Tanpa lampu?"

"Bukan. Maksudku berkelahi. Melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini."

Yunho meringis pelan saat Jaejoong menekan lukanya terlalu kuat.

"Ah! Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Dan, yah... Ini semua ku lakukan karena aku memang harus hidup."

Jaejoong menatap pria di hadapannya itu.

"Ini caramu bertahan hidup?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong pun hanya menggeleng lalu kembali fokus pada luka di pipi Yunho.

"Keluargamu... Dimana?"

Raut Yunho berubah saat ini, tapi Jaejoong tak memperhatikan hal itu.

"Tidak ada. Mereka sudah lama tidak ada."

Jaejoong tercekat mendengarnya dan kembali menatap Yunho.

"Ma-af."

Pria itu dengan cepat tersenyum kembali.

"Hei, jangan meminta maaf terus-terusan seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ah? Ya. Sudah." Jawab Jaejoong saat Yunho bertanya tentang lukanya.

"Oh ya, batu _ruby _itu... Kenapa hanya batu itu yang kau simpan?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Ceritanya sedikit panjang. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

Jaejoong tanpa ragu lagi mengangguk antusias. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"_Red Pigeon_ itu adalah batu langka. Batu itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan pemiliknya dan mendatangkan keberuntungan. Awalnya batu itu adalah milik Ayahku. Dia membuktikan tentang mitos keberuntungan itu, karena saat muda hidupnya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Uang yang tak berhenti mengalir juga dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik."

Jaejoong terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan cerita Yunho.

"Ayah punya seorang kekasih bernama Park Chaerim dulu, tapi sayangnya ia bukan menikah dengan wanita itu. Ayah menikah dengan wanita yang melahirkanku. Ibuku. Dan karena dendam, Chaerim mencuri _Red Pigeon_ dari Ayahku."

Yunho menghela nafas sesaat.

"Waktu itu aku belum tahu kalau dialah yang mencurinya dari Ayah. Efek hilangnya _Red Pigeon _sangat besar. Perusahaan Ayah bangkrut dalam waktu singkat dan setelah itu Ayah sakit. Tak banyak yang bisa ku perbuat sampai Ayah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu."

Yunho berubah sendu. Jaejoong sendiri sampai menahan nafas saat mendengar cerita itu.

"Saat aku tahu kalau _Red Pigeon _menjadi salah satu koleksi di toko berlian Chaerim, tentu saja aku segera menyusun rencana untuk kembali mengambilnya. Karena Ayah selalu memintaku mencari batu itu. Dan akhirnya, batu itu kembali ke tanganku."

Jaejoong tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini.

"Lalu paman di kantor pegadaian tadi adalah orang kepercayaan Ayah sejak dulu. Ia juga kepala pelayan di rumah ini saat aku masih kecil. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa ku percaya di dunia ini."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Lalu... Dimana Ibumu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Yunho tersenyum lagi, sebuah senyuman perih.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal setelah melahirkanku."

Rasa bersalah kembali menghantam hati Jaejoong saat mendengar hal itu.

"Ma-maaf."

"Tak apa. Sudah ku bilang kan... Jangan minta maaf terus." Sebuah tawa renyah meluncur dari Yunho.

Tetap saja perasaan Jaejoong tidak enak. Ia tak tahu kalau Yunho merampok karena hal itu.

"Ah, sudah semakin malam. Tidurlah. Setelah uangnya aku dapat, aku akan mengantarmu besok."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

Malam ini, ia berhasil mengorek cerita dibalik kejahatan Yunho, dan entah bagaimana itu membuatnya begitu sedih.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk berhenti memikirkan hal yang baru saja di dengarnya dan segera tidur.

Yunho membiarkannya tertidur di sofa sementara pria itu tidur diatas lantai tepat di bawahnya.

Ia hampir memejamkan mata sebenarnya, tapi suara-suara binatang malam mengganggunya. Apalagi suasana begitu hening, membuat suara-suara itu terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Jaejoong berusaha menutup matanya lebih erat untuk menutupi rasa takutnya tapi tak berhasil, ia takut karena sekitarnya terasa begitu sepi.

Ia tak mau melakukan ini sebenarnya, tapi ketakutan yang semakin menyergap pun memaksanya.

"J-Jung Yunho..."

"Hm?"

Hatinya merasa sedikit lega saat tahu pria itu juga belum tertidur.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Kalau aku sudah tidur tidak mungkin aku menjawabmu kan?"

"Ah, kau benar."

"Ada apa?"

Jaejoong terdiam saat ditanya. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia takut dan tak bisa tidur.

"Ng... Bisakah... Kau melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu. Aku sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan sepi seperti ini."

Jaejoong bisa mendengar kekehan kecil dari Yunho dan hal itu membuatnya menyesal sudah berkata jujur.

"Jadi kau takut?"

"Ti-tidak."

Jaejoong kesal dan memilih untuk menjaga egonya.

Gadis itu sudah bertekad untuk tak lagi meminta bantuan Yunho dan tetap berusaha tidur tapi tiba-tiba ia rasakan seseorang duduk di bagian kecil dari sofa di sisi kanannya.

Itu pasti Yunho.

"Aku disini. Tidurlah. Kau bisa memegang tanganku kalau takut."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya tapi gadis itu ragu untuk menyentuhnya.

Menyingkirkan egonya jauh-jauh, Jaejoong akhirnya meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan kanannya.

"Haha... Kau sangat takut rupanya. Sampai memegangku seerat ini."

"Diam!" Jaejoong bersyukur karena satu-satunya penerang yang mereka miliki adalah sebuah lilin yang hampir redup, karena ia malu saat ini dan ia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah.

"Tidurlah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Ucapan itu membuat dada Jaejoong terasa lebih hangat.

Ia merasa aman sekarang dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Ya, ia butuh tidur setelah hari panjang yang melelahkan ini. Setidaknya beberapa jam saja, ia harus menyamankan tubuhnya.

Tangannya yang tertaut dengan Yunho mulai melonggar, tapi kini justru Yunho yang mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau kembali membuka mata.

Dan hal yang pertama ia temukan saat membuka mata adalah Yunho yang sedang menatapnya begitu intens dengan jarak yang tak bisa dibilang jauh.

Kini selain tangan, tatapan mereka pun tertaut.

Ada raut keterkejutan di wajah Jaejoong karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan mata pria itu tertuju pada bibirnya.

Jaejoong tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia harus menolak Yunho, tapi genggaman erat di tangan kanannya menghalangi.

Bibirnya disentuh lembut oleh hangat bibir Yunho. Genggaman tangan mereka pun semakin erat, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan adalah menutup matanya.

Untuk sepersekian detik ia merasa jantungnya terhenti.

Nafas dan kerja otaknya pun membeku saat menerima pagutan lembut di bibirnya.

Ini sangat berbeda dengan kali pertama Yunho mencium untuk mengancamnya di hotel siang tadi.

Ciuman ketiga yang Yunho berikan hari ini, dan Jaejoong mengakui dalam hati kalau ia menyukai ciuman Yunho saat ini.

Ia tak mengerti, tapi perasaan berdebar bercampur panas mendominasi tubuhnya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya sayu dan melihat Yunho yang tetap memejamkan mata. Poni hitam pria itu jatuh di dahinya dan entah bagaimana, pendar cahaya lilin membuat Yunho terlihat begitu mempesona.

Jaejoong memilih untuk kembali menutup mata saat Yunho menghisap pelan bibirnya. Seluruh sarafnya mati rasa, bahkan tangannya tak mampu menggenggam balik tangan Yunho meski dia ingin.

Tangan kiri Yunho merayap menangkup pipi Jaejoong tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong sendiri menahan bahu Yunho yang memposisikan diri setengah menindih tubuhnya.

Sepertinya tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri ini duluan. Jaejoong memang tak membalas Yunho, tapi ia pun tak menolak. Mereja tetap seperti itu sampai akhirnya Jaejoong melemah.

Deru nafas teratur dari gadis itu membuat Yunho curiga dan mengakhiri ciumannya.

Senyum geli tak mampu ia tahan saat tahu gadis itu jatuh tertidur di tengah ciumannya.

"Dasar." Gumamnya lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong terlelap di sofa itu.

.

.

.

Jam di kafe kecil itu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah duduk di depan salah satu meja untuk menunggu Paman Han, pria tua yang bekerja di pegadaian.

Jaejoong masih setia menikmati pancake yang tersaji di depannya. Dipikir-pikir potongan _pancake _ini adalah makanan pertama yang masuk ke perutnya sejak kemarin. Tentu saja Jaejoong merasa sangat senang menyantap sarapannya ini.

Yunho sendiri hanya menatap gadis itu. Ia memilih secangkir kopi untuk sarapannya dan memperhatikan gadis cantik di hadapannya itu.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti. Apalagi Jaejoong terus menghindarinya sejak bangun tidur tadi.

Setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu selalu salah tingkah dan Yunho merasa hal itu sungguh lucu.

Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha memasang ekspresi galak ketika mereka bertemu tatap. Baginya, menggoda gadis itu sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi, ponsel Yunho tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Bereskan makananmu dulu."

Jaejoong mendecih saat mendengar hal itu dari Yunho.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku mengerti." gadis bermata bulat itu kembali memotong _pancake_-nya.

Yunho mendekati pintu masuk kafe, dan segera mengangkat sambungan telepon itu.

"_Yeobseyo_?"

[…]

"Ada apa? _Samchon_... Tenanglah dulu."

[…]

Yunho tak bersuara untuk beberapa saat, tapi rautnya jelad berubah terkejut.

"_Samchon_?! _Samchon_?!"

Pria itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menyadari kalau sambungan sudah diputus.

Dengan wajah tegang, ia segera berlari ke meja di mana Jaejoong berada.

Karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu, tentu saja Jaejoong segera mengangkat wajahnya karena kaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah selesai dengan makananmu?"

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

Mata musang Yunho melirik pada kasir yang ada di balik meja. Ia segera menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk pergi ke luar.

Menyadari gelagat aneh mereka, tentu saja si kasir mengejar.

"_Yahhh_! Kalian!"

Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong supaya semakin cepat berlari meski gadis itu terus mengeluh kenapa mereka harus berlari.

"Kau gila? Kenapa tidak membayar makanannya?!"

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan makanan! Rencana berubah, kita ke Seoul sekarang."

Jaejoong membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

Bagian dua!

Maaf buat typo yang sekiranya masih muncul(?). Maaf juga buat alur yang kecepetan *bow

Disini motif Yunho nyuri udah dijelasin kan? :))

Ohya btw, Cassiedeul... Ada yang ikut gath di UI tanggal 21 nanti? Ketemuan yukkk hehe...

Oke, Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review, dan yang berminat lanjut, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya :D

See ya!

.

.

Find me on Wattpad too : CherryYunJae.

.

.

**Hugs and Kisses for u all, guys :***

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Un)Lucky Day.**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Taeyeon, Junjin(Shinhwa).**

**YUNJAE.**

**T - M rated.**

**Drama/Romance/Humor**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari manga milik Kumi Makimura & Sohtatsu Usagiya berjudul Paradise Door dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Tiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan lebih cepat mengikuti Yunho.

Ia lelah sebenarnya.

Apalagi langkahnya tentu tidak bisa disamakan dengan langkah lebar Yunho. Gadis itu terus saja menggerutu di belakang.

"Apa kau tidak punya kendaraan? Kakiku sakit! Memangnya kita akan terus jalan seperti ini sampai ke Seoul?" Keluhnya.

Jaejoong berusaha menyamankan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kets berwarna putih sesaat, tapi Yunho tetap berjalan, jadi mau tak mau ia harus kembali berjalan mengejar pria itu sambil berdecak kesal.

"Hei! Bicaralah dulu! Kau bilang kau akan mengambil uang dari penjualan berlian-berlian itu. Mana?"

"Diamlah. Kau membuatku semakin pusing."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi, "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Paman itu?"

"_Samchon _menelponku dan memintaku untuk segera pergi karena anak buah Chaerim menemukannya. Ia memintaku untuk pergi ke salah seorang relasinya di Seoul untuk mengambil uangku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi karena sambungannya di putus tiba-tiba."

Jaejoong merubah rautnya menjadi lebih serius.

Ia tak tahu kalau ternyata keadaannya se-gawat itu.

"Ja-jadi... Kita benar-benar akan langsung ke Seoul?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi diamlah dulu."

Mereka terhenti di pinggir sebuah jalan raya, Yunho mendapat ide bagus ketika melihat mobil yang lalu lalang.

"Cari mobil yang bisa membawa kita ke Seoul."

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan perempuan, pasti bisa menarik perhatian salah satu pengemudi."

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya padanya.

Apa otak pria ini sudah bergeser? Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh seorang gadis mencari tumpangan untuk mereka di jalan raya seperti ini? Ditambah lagi, ia adalah korban disini! **Kor-ban!**

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan itu?"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau ingin pulang ke Seoul atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja... _Aishhh_..." Jaejoong yang merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Yunho pun segera menuju ke bagian paling tepi di trotoar.

Sambil menatap ke arah datangnya mobil-mobil, ia mencoba menarik perhatian pengemudi agar ada yang mau berbaik hati menyadari keberadaannya dan membawanya ke Seoul.

Kalau sudah menemukan mobil yang bersedia mengantarnya, tentu saja ia akan meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di pinggir jalan. _Khukhukhu~_

Yah, tapi itu masih ekspetasi.

Kenyataannya, tak ada satupun mobil yang mau menepi untuk sekedar menyapanya.

Jaejoong putus asa ketika sudah hampir setengah jam melambaikan tangannya seperti orang gila. Sementara Yunho hanya memperhatikan, hal itu membuatnya sangat iritasi.

"_Yahh! _Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau pikir aku ini pesuruhmu! Bantu aku!"

"Ck! Kau gagal terus karena sama sekali tidak memasang ekspresi menggoda. Coba lebih berani lagi!"

Jaejoong merengut kesal. Bagaimana bisa pria sialan ini menyuruhnya berpose seperti gadis murahan? Ia pun melangkah menjauhi trotoar menuju arah lain.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil. Lebih baik aku cari telepon umum untuk menelpon keluargaku."

Jaejoong melewati tubuh Yunho begitu saja, sementara Yunho hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

Nyaris delapan kilometer ke arah utara mereka sudah berjalan. Dan hal ini begitu melelahkan bagi Jaejoong. Ia berniat menelpon rumahnya, tapi ia sadar tak sepeserpun uang yang ia punya setelah dompetnya hilang.

Gadis itu tak hentinya menggerutu saat tahu hari sudah mulai siang.

"Apa kita akan terus seperti ini sampai tiga puluh kilometer?"

Yunho hanya terdiam. Ia pun sedang berpikir, sebaiknya apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk bisa sampai ke Seoul segera?

Jaejoong kembali berjalan kesal karena Yunho tak juga menjawabnya. Diam-diam, lelaki itu membuat sebuah permohonan pada _Red Pigeon_.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di sebuah halte. Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan. Jaejoong bahkan berpikir ia hampir mati karena terus berjalan.

Yunho ikut duduk di sampingnya, menatap sekitar yang cukup sepi. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya, apa kiranya yang dicari pria ini. Sampai akhirnya Yunho memasang sebuah senyuman dan mendatangi salah satu sudut.

Jaejoong makin bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

Jaejoong memilih untuk tetap di tempatnya karena terlalu lelah untuk terus mengikuti Yunho. Pria itu terlihat menghampiri seorang ibu-ibu. Tak lama, Yunho menoleh dan segera kembali menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di bangku halte.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan dapat uang." ucapnya enteng.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Ibu-ibu tadi butuh orang untuk membantu menyebarkan selebaran promosi restorannya."

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya. "Uwah! Kau serius?" mata gadis itu berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Sudah ku bilang kan? Selama _Red Pigeon _ada di tanganku, pasti akan ada hal baik yang terjadi."

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mendecih pelan.

"Ya sudah! Apa aku juga harus membantumu?"

"Tidak perlu. Tunggulah di sini sampai aku selesai."

"Apa kau berniat kabur dan meninggalkanku disini?"

Yunho mendesah pelan. "Tidak akan. Aku juga harus ke Seoul."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Yunho pun merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya dan memberikan sebuah kantung kain berwarna marun.

"Bawa _Red Pigeon _ini sebagai jaminan. Jangan sampai hilang! Mengerti?"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat tahu yang kini ada di tangannya adalah batu berharga itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Pokoknya disini saja. Jangan kemana-mana." Yunho pun berbalik untuk kembali pada _Ahjumma _pemilik restoran itu.

"Jangan lupa bawa makanan yaa..." Teriak Jaejoong sebelum Yunho benar-benar menjauh.

Jaejoong pun sedikit lega. Membayangkan akan ada makanan yang nanti dibawa Yunho membuatnya semakin lapar. Semoga saja Yunho benar-benar mendapat uang.

'Kalaupun dia tidak mendapat uangnya, terpaksa Red Pigeon yang kujual.' Jaejoong tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak redup, warna oranye menggantung di langit. Tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelah Jaejoong untuk menunggu bus.

Gadis itu hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan kaki karena mulai bosan.

Sudah dua jam. Yunho belum juga kembali.

Jaejoong menunduk, melihat ke ujung sepatunya. Ia memikirkan tentang kejadian yang menimpanya ini.

Dipikir-pikir, Ia cukup tak percaya karena sudah hampir dia hari ia sama sekali tak memikirkan Tohoshinki. Padahal biasanya ia akan selalu memikirkan _boyband _itu.

Memang sejak bertemu dengan Yunho semua urusannya tak ada yang berjalan lancar, tapi Jaejoong pun bersyukur karena Yunho—Laki-laki yang menyeretnya kesana-sini itu bukanlah orang jahat dalam arti harfiah.

Sambil memainkan kakinya, Jaejoong menghela nafas.

_'Harusnya hari ini aku sudah pulang ke rumah. Yah, kalau konsernya lancar.'_

"Memang tak semua hal baik bisa terjadi, nona."

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar kalimat yang seolah menjawab isi pikirannya itu.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang kakek tua berjas duduk di sampingnya.

"Ma-maaf?"

"Kau sedang mengalami masalah?"

Jaejoong ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Istri dan anakku juga baru saja meninggal. Mereka meninggalkanku sendiri. Memang tak selamanya yang terjadi pada kita adalah hal baik."

Jaejoong simpatik mendengar ucapan kakek itu.

"Kalau masih hidup, mungkin anakku sudah aebesar dirimu, nona."

Jaejoong semakin terenyuh dibuatnya.

"Kakek jangan bersedih." Jaejoong pun mencoba menenangkan kakek itu.

"Aku terkejut saat melihatmu tadi, kau begitu mirip dengan anakku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kakek anggap saja begitu." Jaejoong tersenyum mencoba menghibur.

"_Aigoo_... Kau bahkan seorang gadis yang baik."

"Hehe... Benarkah?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, anakku?"

"Uhm... Tidak ada. Hanya iseng."

"Oh. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng ragu.

"Di sana ada restoran _samgyupsal _yang enak sekali. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan mentraktirmu, karena kau sudah berusaha bersikap baik pada kakek tua ini."

"Benarkah? Ah, Terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Hmmm!" Jaejoong tak bisa berhenti memuji bahwa _samgyupsal _disini benar-benar sangat enak.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat!"

Jaejoong terus saja membuat gulungan daging panggang dan selada yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sambil membayangkan Yunho yang sedang bekerja pun Jaejoong tertawa dalam hati. Pria itu tidak tahu bahwa disini ia sedang dihadapkan pada potongan-potongan daging panggang yang lezat.

Jaejoong pun tertawa.

"Makanlah lagi yang banyak, anakku."

"Iya. Terima kasih, _Ahjussi_."

Tapi pelan-pelan, Jaejoong merasa jahat karena bersenang-senang saat Yunho sedang bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang ke Seoul.

Apa ia harus menyisakan untuk Yunho?

Ah, baiklah.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam pun selesai.

Jaejoong dan kakek itu keluar dari restoran saat langit sudah gelap.

"Ternyata benar, _samgyupsal_nya sangat enak."

"Haha... Benar kan? Kau suka?"

"Uhm!"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil memandang plastik ditangannya yang berisi makanan. Ia ingin segera memberikan ini pada Yunho.

"Ohya, bisakah kau mengantar kakek sebentar?"

"Ya? Kemana?"

"Kakek tinggal di salah satu kamar disana." tunjuk kakek itu pada sebuah hotel kecil yang tak jauh dari halte tadi.

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo, _Ahjussi_."

.

.

.

"Kemari. Masuklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu."

"Tapi, aku harus..."

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin memperlihatkan foto anakku."

Karena si kakek memaksa, Jaejoong pun menurutinya.

"Permisi."

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar dimana si kakek tinggal. Ia menatap sekitar dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Klek!

Jaejoong kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Pintunya dikunci?!

"_Ahjussi_. Apa perlu sampai dikunci? A-aku hanya mampir sebentar."

"Tentu saja perlu, sayang. Supaya orang lain tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan kita lakukan."

Oke. Ini mulai aneh dan mencurigakan! Jaejoong melotot saat melihat pria yang tak lagi muda itu membuka jasnya sendiri.

"_Ahjussi_. Apa mau anda sebenarnya?!"

Jaejoong mencoba siaga, firasatnya semakin tak enak.

"Kau pasti tahu. Tenang saja. Ini." Kakek itu mengulurkan tangannya, memberi lembaran uang yang jumlahnya tak sedikit ke tangan Jaejoong.

Gadis itu semakin _shock_.

"Jika itu masih kurang, nanti akan kuberikan lagi. Setelah tahu seberapa hebat kemampuanmu memuaskanku."

Jaejoong menatap horor dan segera menghindar.

"Tidak! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Jaejoong hendak berlari ke arah pintu tapi kemudian dengan sigap, kakek itu menangkapnya.

"Hei, tenanglah, manis. Tidak akan apa-apa."

Jaejoong meronta saat tangannya dicengkram kuat.

"LEPAS! TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Gadis itu semakin ketakutan. Wajahnya memucat dan airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Diamlah. Kalau kau menurut, aku janji akan bersikap lembut."

"LEPASKAN!"

_Bukh!_

"Argh!"

Jaejoong terpaksa menendang perut si kakek dan segera berlari menuju pintu.

Tapi belum saja ia sempat membuka kuncinya, kakek itu kembali menahannya. Menyudutkannya di pintu dan menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong di perut gadis itu.

"Mencoba kabur hm? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Leher Jaejoong menjadi sasaran ciuman menjijikan pria tua itu. Gadis itu terus saja meronta bahkan menangis dan berteriak. Ini menjijikan. Sungguh. Ia harus segera lari dari pria tua brengsek ini.

_Bukhh!_

Lagi, Jaejoong menyikut perut kakek itu kuat-kuat hingga cengrkramannya terlepas. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Jaejoong segera membuka kunci dan akhirnya berhasil keluar.

Ia bersyukur jutaan kali lipat saat melihat orang pertama yang ada di koridor hotel itu adalah sosok yang ia kenal.

Yunho!

"Jaejoong-_ah_!"

Jaejoong tak peduli pakaiannya yang berantakan, ia segera berlari pada Yunho.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Yunho khawatir. Raut cemas tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk meski airmata terus saja mengalir jatuh di pipi putihnya.

Mereka terkejut saat mendengar teriakan kakek tua itu yang akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengejar Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang amat ketakutan memilih untuk berlindung di belakang tubuh Yunho.

"Yunho..." Gemetar tangan Jaejoong mencengkram lengannya. Yunho tahu gadis itu pasti sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Serahkan gadis itu padaku. Sekarang." ucap si kakek pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Gadis yang mana yang kau maksud, kakek tua?"

Kakek itu hanya terdiam geram.

"Dia ini kekasihku." Lanjut Yunho.

"Apa?"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho segera melayangkan sebuah tinju yang disusul pukulan-pukulan berikutnya.

"Kau bajingan!" teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Arghh!" Kakek itu terus saja mengaduh karena jelas saja tenaganya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan milik Yunho.

"Yunho! Yunho sudah! Cukup!" Teriak Jaejoong yang mencona menyadarkan Yunho. Pria itu begitu kalap, ia bisa saja membunuh kakek itu sekarang.

Yunho terhenti saat sadar. Puas melihat kakek itu tersungkur, ia segera berbalik dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong untuk segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Gadis itu tak berhenti menangis karena masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya, bahkan sampai mereka keluar dari gedung hotel kecil itu.

Yunho tentu saja merasa amat sesak.

Apalagi melihat Jaejoong yang terus mengusap-usap lehernya sampai memerah.

"Jaejoong-_ah_... Hentikan itu."

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau... Hiks... Ini menjijikan." Saat kata 'Menjijikan' terucap dari bibirnya sendiri, Jaejoong semakin tak bisa membendung tangisannya.

Yunho tak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya ia memeluk tubuh gemetar Jaejoong. Ia bisa lihat bagaimana rapuhnya gadis itu saat ini. Sambil menahan tangan kanan Jaejoong yang terus mengusap lehernya sendiri.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Lehermu bisa terluka."

"Tapi ini menjijikan. Rasanya sangat menjijikan. Aku benci. Hiks..."

Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong. Hanya sekilas agar gadis itu mau berhenti menangis.

Yunho menatap nanar pada leher Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah. Gadis itu pasti mengusapnya dengan begitu keras.

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap Yunho, sampau akhirnya laki-laki itu mencerukkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong, memberi kecupan.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, tangannya mencengkram erat baju di bagian lengan Yunho.

Yunho sadar, gadis itu masih sangat ketakutan dan shock, karena itu ia mempererat pelukannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata ketakutan. Ia takut setengah mati. Tapi Yunho terus mengecup bagian lehernya yang memerah, bahkan sampai ke tahap menjilatnya pelan.

Nafas Jaejoong tersengal. Hanya dengan mensugestikan diri bahwa yang tengah menyentuhnya kini adalah Jung Yunho, ia merasa lebih baik. Pria itu berusaha menutup bekas-bekas menjijikan itu dengan bekasnya. Mengecup lembut dan penuh hati-hati ke seluruh bagian leher Jaejoong hingga gadis itu merasa seperti melayang.

Yunho melepas Jaejoong saat mereka mulai menikmati apa yang tersuguh dihadapan mereka. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa entah kenapa. Sementara Yunho sadar tak ingin kelepasan lebih jauh.

Posisi mereka saat ini ada di tepi jalan kecil. Untungnya tak ada orang yang lewat. Karena Jaejoong merasa sangat malu.

"Apa itu sudah lebih baik?"

Dengan wajah merona, Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu, maaf hanya hal itu yang bisa ku lakukan."

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

Sentuhan Yunho benar-benar membantu rupanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia merasa lebih baik. Padahal normalnya ia harus menampar lelaki ini karena selalu berhasil melecehkannya.

Tapi...

Yang tadi itu beda. Rasanya begitu lembut dan Jaejoong jadi terhanyut dalan debarannya sendiri.

Mereka pun kembali ke halte itu untuk duduk sesaat, karena kaki Jaejoong pun memang terasa begitu gemetar.

"Oh iya... Ini..." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya memberi bungkusan berisi samgyupsal yang sengaja ia sisakan untuk Yunho.

"Apa ini? Uwah... Kau bahkan makan samgyupsal bersama orang itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Oh... Aku sudah menerima uangnya. Setelah ini kita naik _Metro Line _ke Seoul."

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah mendengar itu.

"Kau serius? Hehe... Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu."

"Aku sudah bilang kan?" Yunho sibuk dengan makanannya, tapi ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong tenang setelah kejadian mengerikan tadi.

.

.

.

Yunho sempat tertidur saat _Metro Line _membawa mereka menuju Seoul. Sebenarnya tak butuh waktu lama, tapi Jaejoong membiarkannya. Pasti pria itu sangat lelah karena sudah bekerja keras.

Jaejoong diam-diam memperhatikan wajah damai Yunho dan tersenyum.

Ia pun mengeluarkan _Red Pigeon _dari sakunya dan sedikit memohon pada batu itu.

_'Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Dan, kumohon... Hilangkan sinar kesepian dari matanya.'_

Ucapnya dalam hati masih sambil menatap Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di depan rumah keluarga Kim setelah hari beranjak tengah malam.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya ketika bisa kembali melihat rumah yang ia rindukan.

Gadis itu berlari senang menuju pintu rumahnya, namun perhatiannya tersita pada sebuah kertas yang menempel di pintu rumah itu.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Yunho yang tertinggal di belakang pun menyusul Jaejoong dan ikut penasaran dengan isi kertas itu.

_Jaejoongie, Kalau kau sudah melihat kertas ini, berarti kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat kan? Appa, Umma dan kakakmu harus pergi ke Gongju karena kakekmu sakit, jadi tolong jaga rumah karena kami belum tahu kapan akan kembali._

_p.s : Jangan habiskan oleh-olehnya sendiri!_

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Bahkan orangtuanya tak khawatir.

Ah ya, tentu saja. Jaejoong kan pulang di hari yang seharusnya jadi mana mungkin keluarganya tidak khawatir.

"Mereka pergi?"

"Iya. Tidak mencemaskanku sepertinya."

Jaejoong baru saja membuka pintunya saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Jaejoongie?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tentu saja segera menoleh ke arah belakang—arah dimana suara itu berasal.

Jaejoong terkejut saat tahu siapa yang ada di depan rumahnya saat ini. Tapi tentu saja Yunho yang lebih terkejut dan tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Junjin _oppa_?"

.

.

.

**to be Continued.**

Bagian tiga.

Dan yah, chapter ini pendek banget... Maap ya... -_-

Okesip, See ya in the next chap ya... :*

.

.

.

**Hugs and Kisses for u all, guys :****

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Un)Lucky Day.**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Taeyeon, Junjin(Shinhwa).**

**YUNJAE.**

**T - M rated.**

**Drama/Romance/Humor**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari manga milik Kumi Makimura & Sohtatsu Usagiya berjudul Paradise Door dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Tiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman keluarga Kim begitu tenang. Bahkan sepi. Mengingat hari memang sudah beranjak larut, tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya.

Saat ini, di ruang tamu Jaejoong ada dua orang laki-laki yang ia kenal. Yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka adalah kedua lelaki itu juga saling mengenal.

_Trak_.

Pelan, Jaejoong meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat di hadapan Yunho dan Junjin yang masih terdiam kaku.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan aura tak menyenangkan yang menguar dari keduanya. Setelah cangkir teh tertata rapi di hadapan mereka, Jaejoong memilih untuk berdiri di samping sofa dengan memeluk nampan kecil yang ia pakai untuk membawa cangkir teh tadi.

Ia pun tak tahu kenapa rasanya sulit menembus tameng dingin yang seolah ada disekitar mereka.

"Jaejoong, bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua dulu? Kau bilang kau perlu mandi kan?"

Jaejoong tersentak. "Ah, iya. Baiklah."

Meski dengan nada datar, Jaejoong tahu Yunho mengusirnya dari ruangan itu.

Jaejoong memilih untuk menuju dapur yang dibatasi oleh dinding. Ia penasaran, jadi tak mungkin ia meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berhasil menemukanku disini."

Yunho yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu pasti terjadi apa-apa karena Jaejoongie belum kembali setelah kemarin malam. Tapi aku lega karena kau tidak melukainya."

Yunho mendengus pelan. "Apa kau mengawasi rumah ini sejak kemarin, huh?"

"Bukan itu yang harus ku bahas sekarang." Nada bicara Junjin cenderung pelan dibanding Yunho yang terus terdengar sinis.

_'Bagaimana mereka bisa saling kenal?'_ Pikir Jaejoong yang masih berusaha mencuri dengar dari dapur.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menyeretku ke depan Ibumu dan memaksaku untuk berlutut padanya? Maaf, tapi itu tak akan terjadi. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Kenapa kau selalu se-sinis ini padaku?"

Yunho hanya diam. Malas menjawab.

"Yang aku minta, pergilah dari Jaejoong. Orang-orang Ibuku mengincarmu. Jaejoong akan terus berada dalam bahaya jika ada bersamamu."

"Aku memang berniat seperti itu. Lagipula aku sudah mengantarnya, jadi aku memang akan pergi setelah ini. Aku tahu aku salah karena sudah melibatkannya."

Yunho berusaha santai, ia enggan menatap Junjin sejak tadi.

"Baguslah."

"Cih. Kau pasti lega, setelah ini kau bisa menangkapku tanpa takut melibatkan Jaejoong."

"Sama sekali tidak seperti itu, Jung Yunho. Kalaupun aku berniat menangkapmu, aku pasti sudah melakukan itu sekarang."

Yunho kembali terdiam.

Menangkap?

Jaejoong jadi semakin penasaran. Dari cara mereka bicara, sepertinya Yunho dan Junjin memang sudah mengenal lama. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mereka? Lagipula, kenapa Junjin tahu tentang ia dibawa Yunho?

"Aku sengaja mengulur waktu karena Ibuku pasti akan melukai kalian jika ia menyuruh anak buahnya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mencari kalian."

"Ho... Jadi ini semacam drama pengorbanan?"

"Yunho. Kumohon. Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku bahkan sampai saat ini?"

Yunho kembali terdiam.

"Kau tahu seberapa kejam Ibuku. Aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan kalau kalian baik-baik saja. Jaejoong, gadis yang kusukai dan kau, adikku sendiri..."

Rahang Yunho mengeras saat Junjin memperjelas status itu.

Jaejoong sendiri melebarkan mata saat kalimat Junjin dengan jelas memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Dua pengakuan yang mengejutkannya.

Ia sebagai gadis yang disukai Junjin.

Dan Yunho yang ternyata adiknya.

_'Ayah punya seorang kekasih bernama Park Chaerim dulu, tapi sayangnya ia bukan menikah dengan wanita itu.'_

Jadi... Apakah Junjin anak dari Park Chaerim? Anak dari Ayah Yunho juga?

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya sendiri karena kaget.

Junjin akan membawa Yunho pergi? Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Jaejoong akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya sejak tadi. Ia segera menghampiri kedua orang laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu menatap Junjin.

"_Oppa_... Kami lelah, aku juga harus tidur. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Tak hanya Junjin, Yunho pun kaget dengan sikap tiba-tiba Jaejoong ini.

Tapi akhirnya, Junjin hanya bisa tersenyum. Jadi begitu? Beberapa hari bersama Yunho sudah membuat gadis itu menempatkan Yunho pada posisi yang cukup penting?

Jaejoong memang tak mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi dengan sikap seperti ini, tentu saja semua terbaca jelas.

"Baiklah. Kurasa urusanku juga sudah selesai." Junjin pun beranjak. Jaejoong merasa bersalah saat melihat senyum ramah Junjin.

Ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di bandara.

Jaejoong jadi berharap tak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin mengenal Junjin sebagai teman baik kakaknya yang ramah dan bersahabat. Tapi nyatanya, mau tak mau kini gadis itu menganggap bahwa Junjin adalah komplotan Chaerim.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jaejoongie. Aku pulang." Junjin pun beranjak. Sementara Jaejoong tak bisa menatapnya sampai suara pintu ditutup terdengar.

Yunho masih duduk disana.

Sejenak hening.

"Kau mengusirnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya lelah, aku memang butuh istirahat. Tentu saja aku tidak tenang kalau kalian masih berbincang dengan aura tidak menyenangkan seperti itu."

"Kau mencuri dengar kan?"

Jaejoong tersentak, tak mampu menjawab.

Yunho pun tak membutuhkan jawaban, karena ia sudah tahu pasti.

Pria itu beranjak, "Baiklah, aku juga harus pergi."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho.

"Apa?"

"Hm? Apanya yang 'Apa'?. Aku kan sudah mengantarmu dengan selamat. Itu janjiku kan? Jadi sekarang sudah selesai, aku harus mengambil uangku dan kembali ke Suwon."

Dada Jaejoong bergemuruh. Ia merasa begitu bodoh saat menyadari hal itu. Ya, tentu saja Yunho akan berpisah darinya kan?

Lagipula orang ini sudah terlalu banyak menyulitkannya.

Tapi kenapa rasanya tak rela?

"_Jja_... Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kejadian seperti ini terjadi padamu lagi. Aku pergi dulu."

Yunho baru saja berbalik, tapi Jaejoong berinisiatif menggenggam tangan itu. Tangan Yunho.

Pria itu tentu saja kaget dan menoleh.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya diam dengan wajah memerah dan demi Tuhan! Mata yang berkaca-kaca?

"Me-menginaplah dulu. Kau bisa pergi besok pagi. Aku... takut tidur sendiri malam ini."

Darah Yunho berdesir. Tentu saja yang diucapkan Jaejoong adalah dalam artian sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa ia menyimpulkan hal lain yang membuatnya merasa berdebar?

Yunho mendadak gugup. Jauh berbeda dengan ia yang menghadapi Junjin tadi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tidurlah sekarang, aku akan tidur disini."

"Eum!" Jaejoong tak bisa menahan malunya lagi dan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

Begitu pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tak jauh darinya itu tertutup, Yunho menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa.

Ia tak mengerti. Kenapa jantungnya terasa aneh saat ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali bergulingan di balik selimutnya, tapi matanya tak kunjung terpejam.

Kesal, ia bangun dan menyingkirkan selimutnya.

Ia beranjak.

_'Mungkin susu hangat bisa membantuku.' _pikirnya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

Saat kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar, Jaejoong menelisik sofa ruang tamu. Tak ada Yunho disana.

Apa pria itu pergi?

Jaejoong pun melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Sedikit lega saat menemukan sosok tegap itu disana.

"Yunho?"

Yunho menoleh.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, tenggorokanku juga kering jadi aku ingin mengambil minuman." jawab Jaejoong.

"Oh..."

Jaejoong menatap apa yang diperhatikan Yunho sejak tadi. Kertas-kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkasnya.

Itu foto keluarganya. Jaejoong, Taeyeon, serta Umma dan Appa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong saat mendapati Yunho masih menatap foto itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Aku hampir lupa kalau kau masih punya keluarga yang utuh. Aku pasti sudah banyak menyusakanmu."

"Hei, tidak seperti itu. Lagipula akhirnya kau bertanggung jawab kan? Aku sudah kembali pada mereka sekarang."

Jaejoong membuka pintu kulkas dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengambil kotak susu dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas di atas meja.

Yunho tersenyum perih.

"Aku... Bahkan lupa... Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga. Orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau ada dalam masalah. Ah, sudahlah aku harus tidur."

Yunho akan kembali ke ruang tengah sebenarnya, tapi lagi-lagi Jaejoong menahannya.

Raut Jaejoong terlihat begitu sedih tapi gadis itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu... Ja-ngan pergi... Kau bisa menjadi bagian dari keluargaku." Suara Jaejoong bergetar.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa rasanya begitu sedih.

"Kau bicara apa? Mana mungkin bisa begitu. Sudahlah, jangan pikitkan ucapanku tadi."

"Tidak... Aku... Aku tidak mau kau pergi."

Yunho terkejut mendengar hal itu.

Apa?

Apa Jaejoong sedang mencoba mengatakan bahwa sejak tadi ia bersedih karena tidak mau Yunho pergi?

Jaejoong terisak. Memalukan rasanya menangis seperti ini di depan Yunho.

Ia mengusap matanya agar airmata itu tak sampai tumpah. Tapi kemudian ia hanya terdiam saat dagunya ditarik dan Yunho segera merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong agar tubuh gadis itu merapat ke dalam pelukannya.

Yunho mendekatkan parasnya pada Jaejoong karena tak tahan lagi ingin menciumnya.

Jaejoong terdiam kaget.

Terlebih saat Yunho mempererat pelukannya dan melumat bibir bawahnya. Tapi akhirnya ia ikut memejamkan mata.

Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan saat ini. Cukup diam, dan menikmatinya.

Karena mereka berdua pun tak bisa menyangkal lagi kalau nyatanya—entah sejak kapan, mereka sudah mulai saling tertarik. Saling menyukai.

Yunho memojokkan tubuh Jaejoong ke meja _counter _di dapur itu tanpa melepas pagutan panasnya. Jaejoong yang sedikit tersentak, tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas susu yang semula ada di atas meja itu.

_Prang!_

Bahkan bunyi pecahan gelas tak mampu mengusik mereka.

Yunho masih mendominasi Jaejoong dengan ciumannya yang semakin dalam, serta sentuhan yang mulai ia lancarkan.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk duduk diatas meja _counter _itu. Jaejoong pasrah, bahkan saat tangan pria itu merambat masuk ke dalam kausnya.

Sekelilingnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu panas. Yunho hanya memberi jeda sesekali di ciumannya untuk bernafas sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Hhh..." Jaejoong melenguh nyaman saat Yunho beralih mengecupi lehernya. Ia meleleh karena sentuhan panas Yunho. Gadis itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk leher Yunho.

Yunho tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu menginginkan gadis ini, ia pun tak ingin berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Entah karena apa.

"Yun-ho... Hnn..." Jaejoong merasakan sensasi aneh saat Yunho menghisap bagian antara leher dan bahunya, ditambah tangan pria itu mengusap lembut pinggangnya.

Yunho tergoda oleh desahan itu, tubuhnya terasa semakin panas saat namanya disebut.

Tidak. Yunho tidak ingin melepas gadis ini.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong tak lebih dari orang asing yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu menamparnya keras-keras.

Yunho tersentak, dan akhirnya melepas cumbuannya dari seluruh tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat ia merasa kehilangan hangat Yunho.

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, sampai Yunho yang memutuskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Maafkan aku. Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu malam." Yunho beranjak tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

Sementara Jaejoong masih disana dengan ekspresi kosong. Itu tadi apa? Yunho meninggalkannya dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini? Apa Yunho menolaknya?

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis tanpa mengerti arti sesaknya.

Ia teringat pada _Red Pigeon_ yang masih ada padanya. Digenggamnya batu itu sambil mengucapkan sebuah harapan.

_'Jangan pisahkan aku darinya...'_

Hanya itu yang Jaejoong pikirkan, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

Yunho disana, di dalam kamar Jaejoong saat tahu gadis itu sudah tertidur lelap dengan posisi duduk bersandar di pinggiran ranjang.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat _Red Pigeon_ ada di dalam genggamannya.

Yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mengambil batu itu dari tangan Jaejoong lalu perlahan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan memindahkannya ke atas ranjang.

Yunho tersenyum tipis karena Jaejoong sama sekali tak terusik. Setelah mengusap pelan rambut gadis itu dan mencium dahinya, ia kembali menegakkan tubuh.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan Yunho pun keluar dari kamar itu. Keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

Pagi yang Jaejoong benci. Ia menyesal sudah tertidur tadi malam, karena saat ia terjaga, _Red Pigeon _sudah menghilang dari tangannya... Bersama pemiliknya.

Tak ada yang Jaejoong lakukan setelahnya selain menatap sendu pada keadaan yang sepi.

Yunho pergi, dan ia tak tahu kalau keadaannya akan jadi sesulit ini. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini. Ternyata _Red Pigeon _sama sekali tak mengabulkan permintaannya yang terakhir.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal yang ia peluk. Televisi pun ia biarkan menyala supaya rasa kesepian itu tidak begitu terasa. Tapi nyatanya semua itu tak berguna.

Jaejoong ingin Yunho kembali.

Setidaknya itu yang terus ia pikirkan sampai sebuah berita di televisi menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap sebuah _neon-box _bertuliskan instansi yang memang ia tuju sesuai dengan kata-kata _samchon_-nya.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor kecil itu dan segera mencari orang yang kira-kira bisa memberikan kembali seluruh uangnya.

"Tuan Jung Yunho?" tanya salah seorang pria dan dibenarkan oleh Yunho.

"Bos kami ada di ruangan itu, mari." Yunho pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk pria itu.

Pintu dibuka, namun ia sungguh kaget saat mendapati dirinya segera ditodong pistol dari kiri. Tangannya pun segera ditahan oleh pria di belakangnya.

Yunho menggeram, ia merasa dibodohi.

"Kau masuk perangkap dengan begitu mudah. Ckckck... Apa kau benar-benar Jung Yunho?"

Yunho tak mengenal orang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya, tapi siapapun dia, pasti orang ini adalah anak buah Chaerim dan sialnya mereka berhasil menangkap Yunho!

"Kau benar-benar mengikuti ucapan laki-laki tua itu rupanya."

Yunho tersentak, apa mungkin Paman Han diancam oleh mereka?

"Dimana pamanku? Katakan!"

"Hoo... Tenanglah, kami hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran, jadi saat ini dia sedang beristirahat di rumah sakit."

Yunho kesal, ia merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Bersahabatlah sedikit, aku hanya akan membantumu bertemu dengan Ibu tirimu kan?"

"Brengsek."

"Hahaha... Jadi benar kau adalah anak dari mantan kekasihnya? Ini benar-benar drama rupanya."

"Diam!" Yunho berteriak namun tangannya semakin dijegal kuat.

"Baiklah. Adakah permintaan terakhirmu sebelum kita berangkat ke Jepang, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho yang geram hanya menatap tajam pada orang itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pamanku dulu."

"Hm... Baiklah, lagipula laki-laki tua itu sudah patah tulang. Ia tak mungkin membantumu."

Pria asing itu mengisyaratkan pada bawahannya agar membawa Yunho keluar.

.

.

.

_Seorang laki-laki tua bernama Han Seowoo ditemukan tak berdaya di tepi jalan dini hari tadi. Menurut dugaan sementara, ia dikeroyok oleh sejumlah orang._

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat melihat bahwa orang yang disorot berita itu adalah benar Paman Han.

Kalau Paman Han sampai ada dirumah sakit, pasti Yunho juga ada disana kan?

Jaejoong segera menaiki sebuah taksi dan meminta supir untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit dimana Paman Han berada.

Ia sudah mempersiakan semuanya, ia bahkan membawa uang tabungannya demi bisa mencari Yunho.

Ia tahu ini sama saja menceburkan diri ke dalam bahaya lagi setelah sempat selamat. Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa berpangku tangan.

Ia harus menemukan Yunho.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di tempat dimana Paman Han dirawat, Jaejoong meringis, keadaan Paman Han sangat parah. Suster yang merawatnya bahkan mengatakan kalau pria itu sedikit terganggu mentalnya dengan terus berteriak _'Jangan kesini, tuan muda.' _Karena itu polisi tak bisa mendapat informasi darinya.

Jaejoong pun hanya mengaku sebagai orang yang pernah bertemu dengan Paman Han saat suster bertanya apa hubungannya dengan si pasien.

Dan akhirnya, Jaejoong berdiri di ruangan itu sendirian. Yunho tak ada disini rupanya, apa pria itu belum tahu tentang kadaan _samchon_nya?

Kalau sampai Yunho tak berhasil ia temui hari ini, Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu harus mencari pria itu dimana.

Klek.

Jaejoong menoleh penuh harap saat ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Dan Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa saat tahu sosok yang masuk adalah benar-benar sosok yang ia tunggu.

Yunho!

Jaejoong juga bisa melihat raut terkejut di wajah pria itu. Karena terlalu senang, Jaejoong nyaris saja berteriak senang padahal baru tadi pagi mereka berpisah, tapi rasanya Jaejoong senang sekali saat melihat wajah Yunho.

Yunho segera mendekati Jaejoong dan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu melihat ke luar.

Beberapa orang pria berjas terlihat berjaga di depan pintu kamar itu. Jaejoong terbelalak. Yunho tertangkap?

"Kau?" Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Yunho

"Aku hanya punya sepuluh menit untuk menemui _samchon _disini. Ternyata kau disini."

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke _spot _yang tak bisa terlihat oleh penjaga itu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mendapatkan benda yang menjadi sumber seluruh masalah ini.

_Red Pigeon_.

Diberikannya lagi batu itu pada Jaejoong.

"Simpan ini. Aku tidak bisa memberikan ini pada mereka meski aku harus mati."

"Tapi ini..."

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan ikuti aku lagi, karena itu akan sangat berbahaya. Pulanglah dan simpan _Red Pigeon_ baik-baik."

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa semua tak baik-baik saja. Yunho memperingatkannya dengan jelas kali ini. Ia tak mau.

Yunho harusnya tak boleh pergi lagi.

"Dua menit lagi!" teriakan di luar membuat Jaejoong panik.

"Jaga dirimu oke?" Yunho tersenyum tipis, tapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Jaejoong menahan lengan pria itu.

Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perasaan tak ingin kehilangan Yunho semakin kuat sampai akhirnya ia tak bisa membendung airmatanya sendiri.

"Ja-ngan..." Akhirnya hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

"Apa ini artinya kita harus berpisah?" Jaejoong terbata. Berharap Yunho mengatakan tidak.

Yunho tak menjawab, hanya meraih pipi Jaejoong dan mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakannya seperti itu, tapi... Maaf."

Yunho berbalik, ia harus segera kembali pada para penjaga itu sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong disini.

Airmata Jaejoong menetes begitu saja. Kedua kalinya Yunho meninggalkannya hari ini. Ia tak mau seperti ini.

Ia merasa bodoh saat Ia hanya diam dan baru mengejar orang yang ia sukai itu saat Yunho sudah jauh.

"Yunho! Yunho!" Tak mempedulikan bahwa ia berada di lorong rumah sakit, ia terus berlari dan meneriaki nama Yunho.

Yunho sendiri kembali digiring ke dalam mobil, kali ini pria itu terlihat lebih tenang.

Jaejoong sampai di pelataran rumah sakit saat mobil yang membawa Yunho sudah bergerak.

"Jung Yunho!" Airmata Jaejoong tak tertampung lagi. Ia begitu berantakan saat ini.

Sementara para penjaga yang bertugas menahan Yunho sempat melihat Jaejoong.

"Gadis itu yang melarikan diri bersamamu? Apa sebaiknya kita tangkap juga, bos?"

Yunho terdiam. Menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." lirih Yunho.

.

Jaejoong menatap mobil yang semakin menjauh, diusapnya airmata yang tumpah itu dan menatap tajam ke arah perginya Yunho.

_'Bukan waktunya menangis, Kim Jaejoong. Aku harus mengejar Yunho sekarang.'_

_._

.

.

.

.

**to be Continued**.

.

.

Sip... Pendek lagi!

Maap ya kalo typo masih banyak.

Gak kerasa juga ini udah dua minggu gak ke update gegara saya kena WB... :'(

Masih ada yang mau nunggu chap depan kah? Soalnya chap depan chap akhir. :D

oke, see ya in the next chap...

:D

.

.

.

**Hugs and Kisses for u all :****

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Un)Lucky Day.**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Taeyeon, Junjin(Shinhwa).**

**YUNJAE.**

**T - M rated.**

**Drama/Romance/Humor**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari manga milik Kumi Makimura & Sohtatsu Usagiya berjudul Paradise Door dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Lima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katakan Jaejoong nekat.

Setelah memikirkan strategi selama satu malam, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memesan tiket pesawat.

Ya, ia akan menyusul Yunho ke Jepang.

Yunho pasti ada disana.

Dan ia tahu persis pada siapa ia harus bertanya.

Park Junjin.

Pagi di kediaman keluarga Kim, selagi keluarganya belum pulang, Jaejoong bersiap untuk berangkat. Kali ini ia mempersiapkan banyak hal karena ia punya misi besar.

Dan tak lupa, sebelum pergi dari rumah, ia menempelkan sebuah surat di pintu kulkas. agar keluarganya tak khawatir.

Misi Jaejoong pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Buk!

"Argh."

Yunho mengerang saat lagi-lagi wajahnya dihantam pukulan oleh orang-orang Chaerim. Ia tak bisa melawan karena saat ini kaki serta tangannya terikat kuat.

"Cih.. Kupikir sehebat apa kau, hanya anak ingusan rupanya." ucap salah seorang laki-laki yang berhasil menghajar Yunho.

Dirasa puas, tiga orang berbadan tegap itu akhirnya keluar dari tempat dimana Yunho disekap dan mengunci pintu dari luar.

Yunho, dengan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya bahkan tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sesungguhnya sangat berdebar-debar, ia tak pernah berniat menceburkan diri ke dalam masalah besar seperti ini. Apalagi bisa saja nyawanya yang jadi taruhan.

Tapi demi Yunho, ia bulatkan tekadnya dan mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Yunho bisa segera ia temukan.

Begitu ia kembali menginjak bandara Narita, ia segera mengirim pesan pada Junjin—dari nomor yang diberi kakaknya. Jaejoong menunggu disana hingga sosok lelaki tinggi itu datang.

Dengan raut cemas, Junjin menghampiri sosok Jaejoong yang menunggunya.

"Jaejoongie..."

"_Oppa_." Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya dan berhadapan langsung dengan kakak kandung Yunho itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sini? Apa keluargamu tahu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Mereka belum pulang, dan aku harus pulang sebelum mereka menyadari kepergianku."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, kau hanya akan masuk ke dalam bahaya kalau ada disini."

"_Aniya, oppa._ _Oppa _pasti tahu kalau aku harus menemukan Yunho."

Junjin mendecak pelan.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Jaejoongie? Kau tidak tahu orang seperti apa ibuku itu. Aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Aku tidak akan meminta _oppa _membantuku menyelamatkan Yunho, aku hanya minta bantuan _oppa _untuk mengantarku ke tempat dimana Yunho berada."

"Tapi—"

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Junjin hingga kalimat pria itu terputus. Perlahan, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kain dari sakunya.

"_Red Pigeon _ada padaku... Nyonya Park pasti mengizinkanku menemuinya."

Junjin tak tahu kalau tatapan polos Jaejoong bisa seserius ini, seolah gadis itu dipenuhi keyakinan dan keberanian.

Akhirnya Junjin menghela nafas sebelum mengucapkan keputusan finalnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku antar."

.

.

.

Jalan yang dilalui ternyata sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Jaejoong tak tahu daerah apa ini, ditambah mereka melewati jalan menuju perbukitan yang hanya dihuni beberapa villa besar.

Nyaris tak ada pembicaraan yang terjalin. Junjin sibuk menyetir dengan raut khawatir sementara yang dikhawatirkan terlihat begitu tenang.

"Kenapa kau begitu nekat ingin menyelamatkan Yunho?"

Jaejoong menoleh pada Junjin, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku berhutang besar padanya. Dia menyelamatkanku berkali-kali selama tiga hari itu."

Junjin hanya diam. Ia pun bukannya tak ingin membantu Yunho apalagi ia adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja Junjin tak bisa melawan ibunya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kita sampai. Ibuku mungkin akan bersikap kasar padamu, tapi akan ku pastikan ia tak menyentuhmu, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"_Oppa _mengantarkanku pun sudah lebih dari cukup."

.

.

.

Mobil Junjin terhenti di depan sebuah mansion mewah yang rasanya hanya bisa Jaejoong lihat di film-film.

Junjin menuntunnya masuk. Meski kelihatan asri dan mewah, begitu melewati pelataran mansion kesan tegang begitu terasa. Deretan _bodyguard _tegap berjejer. Jaejoong sedikit beringsut melihatnya.

Salah satu diantaranya bersikeras ingin memeriksa Jaejoong sebelum masuk, namun Junjin menahannya sambil mengatakan "Sopanlah, dia tamuku." pria itupun urung.

Ia bisa bernafas lega saat melewati pintu masuk. Junjin mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang utama rumah itu.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan memanggil Ibuku."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan membiarkan Junjin menjauh. Gadis itu melirik ke luar jendela, melihat bagaimana para pria-pria tegap yang entah berapa jumlahnya itu berjejer rapi. Ia meneguk ludah, kalau sampai gegabah dan ketahuan tentu saja akan jadi masalah besar.

Untungnya tak ada seorang pun yang menjaganya disini, jadi Jaejoong bebas menelisik isi ruangan. Ia tahu pasti Yunho juga ada disini, hanya saja ia tak tahu letaknya.

Ia memutar otak dan dengan cepat menemukan ide saat melihat sebuah lorong ventilasi di langit-langit rumah.

Mencari sudut yang tidak mencolok, akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk ke lubang udara yang ada di pojok ruangan, ia menaiki kursi dan memanjat sebuah rak buku untuk bisa menggapainya sambil terus melihat situasi. Berhasil! Ia berhasil mencapai lubang udara itu dan akhirnya merangkak di dalamnya.

Sebuah lorong kecil yang panjang terhampar, ia mengikuti lorong itu dan hanya dengan mengandalkan insting, ia berusaha mencari ruangan Yunho.

Beberapa kali melewati semacam persimpangan, ia benar-benar memilih hanya berdasarkan perasaan dan melihat setiap lubang itu mengarah pada sebuah kamar.

Jaejoong harus berterima kasih karena memiliki tubuh yang ramping jadi ia mudah bergerak di lorong ventilasi udara itu, dan setelah pencarian yang cukup memakan waktu, ia menemukan ruangan tempat Yunho disekap!

Ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengungkapkan perasaannya saat melihat sosok Yunho dari balik ventilasi udara. Jaejoong buru-buru mencoba untuk membuka ventilasi itu meski agak sulit sekali.

Saat ia berhasil membuka ventilasi itu, ia tak sadar ada kabel kecil yang ikut terputus dan menimbulkan konsleting. Gadis itu hanya tahu segera membuka ventilasi dan lompat tepat di tumpukan kardus di bawahnya.

Brukh!

Yunho yang sempat kehilangan kesadaran perlahan membuka mata dan mendapati tumpukan kardus di hadapannya berantakan. Dan kalau ia tak sedang bermimpi, maka yang ia lihat saat ini adalah benar-benar sosok gadis nekat itu... Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho melotot saat menyadari bahwa itu benar Jaejoong.

"Kau?!"

"Ssst!" Jaejoong mengisyaratkan agar Yunho diam dan mulai mendekatinya. Ia berhasil mendarat mulus diatas tumpukan kardus tanpa luka. Jaejoong membuka ikatan yang memenjara Yunho dan meringis pelan melihat darah segar di dahi pria itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?! Sudah ku bilang kan—"

Yunho terhenti karena Jaejoong langsung memeluknya. Merengkuh punggungnya dengan begitu erat sampai Yunho tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku harus kesini... Maaf. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kenapa-kenapa."

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya mampu membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Ia pun sebenarnya sangat bersyukur karena diselamatkan oleh orang yang tak terduga, tapi ia tetap mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukannya dan memberi sebuah ciuman telak di bibir Yunho, tentu saja Yunho kaget meski akhirnya ia hanya membalas ciuman itu dan memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat.

Jaejoong pula lah yang melepas ciuman itu dan memberi sebuah senyuman pada Yunho.

Benar-benar seperti pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta sepertinya.

Yunho pun teringat sesuatu.

"Apa _Red Pigeon_..."

"_Red Pigeon_ masih di tanganku. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum terjadi apa-apa."

"Eum." Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Yunho berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu, menempelkan telinganya disana untuk memastikan adakah orang di luar sampai kemudian ia mendobrak kasar pintu itu.

Mereka harus bersyukur karena yang menjaga pintu tersebut hanya seorang lelaki berumur yang dengan mudah Yunho lawan.

"Kesini." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat-erat dan menariknya.

Tanpa mereka tahu, percikan api dari kabel yang terputus jatuh dan mulai membakar tumpukan kardus tadi.

.

.

.

Junjin kaget begitu tak menemukan Jaejoong di tempat semula. Ia sadar kalau Jaejoong pasti mencari Yunho, dan untungnya ia belum membawa Ibunya ke ruangan itu.

Saat ini satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah menemukan Jaejoong sebelum Ibunya itu kembali.

Junjin segera berjalan menuju tangga.

.

.

.

Mengendap-endap layaknya di film _action_, Yunho berusaha melindungi Jaejoong sampai mereka keluar dari mansion mewah ini.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, jangan sampai terpisah."

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap menjawabnya.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Junjin di ujung lorong dengan raut cemas.

"Junjin _oppa_!"

Ketiganya berkumpul seperti sebuah reuni kecil.

"Tenanglah, mereka sudah ku suruh berjaga di luar."

"Jadi kami bisa keluar?"

Junjin mengangguk. "Ayo, sebelum Ibu mengetahui tujuan kalian."

"Eum!" Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Yunho yang ada di genggamannya namun pria itu masih terdiam hingga Jaejoong harus menoleh lagi.

"Ada apa, Yun?"

Yunho terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menatap Junjin dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Bawalah Jaejoong keluar, aku masih ada urusan. Akan ku susul kalian jika sudah selesai."

"Kau mau kemana?!" Jaejoong protes, takut terjadi apa-apa pada Yunho.

Namun Yunho berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu, "Hanya urusan sebentar, pergilah dulu. Aku janji akan keluar secepatnya."

Meski ragu, tapi karena Junjin menariknya, Jaejoong pun pergi menjauh. Hanya bisa menatap Yunho yang berbelok menuju salah satu lorong di rumah besar ini.

Ia harus percaya kalau Yunho tak akan mengingkari janjinya.

.

.

.

Chaerim, wanita kaya raya itu baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan keluar saat terkejut karena kehadiran sosok lain di kamarnya itu.

Wanita itu tersentak dengan mata terbuka lebat karena melihat Yunho yang berdiri di dekat meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa membiarkanmu lari?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bicara ini, bagaimana bisa kau menempatkan orang-orang yang lemah untuk menjagaku?"

Gigi Chaerim bergemeletuk setelah mendengar ucapan bernada angkuh dari Yunho.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Chaerim mengambil sebuah pistol yang ia letakan di kasurnya lalu menodongkannya pada Yunho.

"Apa kau berniat balas dendam huh?" Entah bagaumana, Chaerim justru terlihat panik entah karena apa.

Yunho menatap dingin setiap gerakan wanita itu, kemudian mengambil sebuah keputusan berbahaya yaitu mendekati Chaerim yang saat ini memegang senjata.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat dimana Junjin dan Jaejoong berada, mereka baru saja sampai di ruang utama saat beberapa penjaga menghampiri, awalnya Jaejoong ketakutan sampai. ia mengetahui maksud para pria itu menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan muda! Ada kebakaran di lantai dua, apinya berasal dari ruang sekap."

Baik Jaejoong maupun Junjin tentu sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa kalian sudah memberitahu Ibuku?!"

"Kami baru akan menyelamatkan nyonya besar, tuan."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!"

Dengan perintah tegas dari Junjin, tiga penjaga itu segera pergi menuju lantai dua.

Sementara Jaejoong masih menatap nanar pada tangga besar itu. "Yunho... Yunho ada disana."

Jaejoong hendak menggapai tangga sebelum Junjin menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ada api disana!"

"Tapi Yunho juga disana, _oppa_!" Jaejoong mendorong Junjin dan segera menaiki tangga untik mencapai lantai dua.

Junjin melotot tak percaya.

.

.

.

Yunho masih mendekati wanita itu, menatapnya dingin hingga Chaerim merasa benar-benar terancam.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku bisa menembakmu kapanpun aku mau."

"Kalau begitu tembaklah." Gertak Yunho yang seolah tak peduli akan ujung pistol yang mengarah tepat ke bagian dadanya. Ia hanya terus berusaha memojokkan Chaerim.

Seperti mengalami perang batin, Chaerim justru terlihat panik dan tak mampu menggerakan pelatuk pistolnya. Dingin ruangan kamarnya dan dingin tatapan Yunho seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Kenapa? Tak berani membunuhku karena aku mirip orang yang kau cintai?"

"…"

"Kenapa harus ragu? Bukankah kau juga tega membunuh ayahku perlahan-lahan?"

"…"

"Kau bahkan merenggut kebahagiaanku."

"DIAM!"

Chaerim semakin panik dan akhirnya sebuah teriakan frustasi menjadi pelampiasannya.

Yunho masih berdiri disana. Tak mengeluarkan gerakan yang berarti dan masih menatap Chaerim.

Mereka hanya saling tatap dengan sinar yang berbeda sampai pintu kamar itu dipukul keras.

"NYONYA! NYONYA BUKA PINTUNYA, KITA HARUS MELARIKAN DIRI, ADA KEBAKARAN!"

Keduanya terkejut, tapi yang cepat merespon adalah Chaerim.

Wanita itu segera berlari menuju pintu, keluar dan mengunci pintu itu dari luar.

Yunho yang tak sempat mengejar pun panik dan memukul pintu itu.

"SIAL! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"MATI SAJA KAU DISINI! KAU AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN AYAHMU YANG TAK BERPERASAAN ITU!" Chaerim membalas teriakan Yunho dari luar, bawahannya berusaha menahannya agar tak lebih emosi dari ini dan segera pergi karena asap semakin banyak. Hanya tinggal menunggu sampai api menyebar.

"TAK BERPERASAAN KATAMU?! KAU TAHU APA YANG AYAHKU UCAPKAN SEBELUM MENINGGAL?! DIA MENYEBUTMU! MENYEBUT NAMA MENJIJIKANMU ITU!" Yunho memukul keras pintu itu namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Chaerim _shock_.

Matanya bergerak gelisah tak percaya dengan apa yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Be-narkah? Benarkah i-itu?" gumamnya sebelum kemudian penjaga membawa untuk menyelamatkannya.

Mengabaikan keberadaan Yunho di dalam kamar itu.

Di tangga, mereka berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yang terus saja berlari melewati.

Chaerim tak begitu mempedulikannya, ia masih kaget.

.

.

.

"Yunho! Yunho-_yah_! Uhukk..." Asap tebal ini tentu saja bahaya bagi pernafasannya tapi ada hal lebih penting yang ia khawatirkan saat ini.

"Yunhoo!"

Brakk! Brakk!

Perhatian Jaejoong terpusat pada sebuah pintu dimana suara ribut itu berasal.

"Yunho? Yunho!" Gadis itu mendekati pintu masih sambil meneriaki Yunho.

"Yunho! Kau kah itu?" Jaejoong menggapai kenop pintu dan ia panik ketika tahu pintu itu terkunci rapat.

"Jaejoong-_ah_! Kenapa masih disini?! Keluar!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati api besar yang mulai terlihat. Itu membuatnya makin panik.

"AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANMU!" dengan raut putus asa, Jaejoong mencoba memukul-mukul pintu itu sambil menggerakan kenopnya, berharap ada keajaiban.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU KAU MASUK DALAM BAHAYA SEPERTI INI, BODOH!"

Jaejoong tersentak, dan tangannya bergerak semakin putus asa. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba airmatanya turun, karena asap ini atau hal lain?

Ia mengusap airmatanya dan mendengar Yunho terbatuk di dalam sana, gadis itu mencoba menendang kuat pintu meski tak juga berhasil.

Pintu itu terlalu kuat untuk dijebol.

"Pergilah... Pergilah sebelum aku marah, Jae..."

"Hiks... Tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa..."

"Bodoh, kau benar-benar mau membuatku marah?"

"Hiks... Yun..."

Yunho tersenyum tipis karena isakan Jaejoong, gadis itu memang cengeng dan selalu gegabah. Membuat masalah juga adalah keahliannya, tapi...

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-_ah_..." Bisiknya pelan dari balik pintu dan Jaejoong yang mampu mendengarnya semakin tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Di saat yang tepat, Junjin datang dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie!"

Asap di lantai ini semakin tak bisa ditoleransi dan hawa panas karena api pun semakin terasa.

"Ikut aku."

"Tidak oppa! Yunho di dalam!"

Junjin menatap nanar pada pintu kamar ibunya itu.

Yunho yang tahu bahwa Junjin ada diluar segera berteriak, "_HYUNG_! BAWA JAEJOONG PERGI DARI SINI! KUMOHON!"

Keduanya tertegun, Jaejoong sendiri menatap penuh permohonan pada Junjin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sial, kau bahkan memohon dan memanggilku _hyung_? Tenanglah, aku akan mengeluarkannya, tahan sedikit lagi sampai aku datang!" tanpa berpikir dua kali, Junjin menggendong paksa tubuh Jaejoong dan berlari menuju tangga.

"Tidak _oppa_! Yunho-_yah_!"

.

.

.

Junjin menurunkan Jaejoong di tempat yang lebih aman, di halaman rumah dengan para pemadam kebakaran yang sedang bekerja dan Ibunya yang terselimuti kain merah.

"_Oppa_... Yunho?"

Junjin melihat sekilas mansion keluarganya yang sebagian sudah dilalap api kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku akam menyelamatkannya, aku janji."

Pria tinggu itu mengambil beranjak saat Chaerim berteriak padanya.

"JUNJIN BERHENTI DISITU!"

Tapi Junjin sama sekali tak berniat berhenti dan mengambil seember air untuk ia siram ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! JANGAN KESANA! DENGARKAN PERINTAH IBUMU!"

Bisa Jaejoong lihat, Junjin menatap sengit pada Chaerim dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ibu? Seorang Ibu tidak akan membiarkan anaknya terkunci di dalam bahaya seperti ini, lagipula sejak kapan kau pernah bersikap sebagai seorang Ibu?"

Dengan langkah gontai, Junjin kembali mendekati mansion itu meski harus melawan beberapa petugas.

Chaerim kembali terkejut dengan ucapan anak kandungnya sendiri yang begitu menohok.

Ia sadar, betapa buruknya ia selama ini.

.

.

.

Junjin bahkan bisa merasakan hawa panas ketika ia kembali melewati pintu masuk, api sudah makin menyebar sepertinya.

Karena itu ia bergegas menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana Yunho berada.

Menghindari beberapa material yang jatuh karena terbakar api, Junjin akhirnya sampai di depan kamar ibunya. lelaki itu harus mendobrak beberapa kali, menahan asap yang makin menyesakkan dan tetap berusaha menghindari api.

Hingga...

Brakk!

Pintu berhasil ia buka, dan yang didapatnya adalah Yunho yang sepertinya sudah kesulitan bernafas.

"Yunho! Yunho!"

Ia memapah Yunho untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"_H-hyung.._."

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Yunho-_yah_."

.

.

.

Mata Jaejoong tak henti memperhatikan bangunan mansion yang setengahnya sudah terlalap api itu, berharap dua sosok yang ia tunggu muncul.

Rautnya cemas, sesekali gadis itu menggigit kukunya.

"Dia itu... Kekasihmu?"

Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chaerim yang sedang duduk lesu tak jauh darinya.

Gadis itu mengangguk—tak yakin harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Apa dia orang yang baik?"

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang Chaerim inginkan dengan tiba-tiba menanyainya hal seperti ini.

"Ya, dia baik. Karena itu aku datang untuk menolongnya."

Chaerim tersenyum miris.

"Begitu ya? Jadi selama ini aku menyia-nyiakannya?"

Jaejoong melihat ambisi yang meredup di mata Chaerim, ia justru terlihat begitu lembut saat ini. Jaejoong baru saja ingin menghibur Chaerim saat beberapa petugas yang ia tahu sebagai polisi bersama dua orang pria berjas datang menghampiri mereka.

"Nyonya Park Chaerim?"

Sama seperti Jaejoong, Chaerim pun sangat terkejut dan menatap bingung pada kumpulan orang itu.

Jaejoong tak mengerti apa yang selanjutnya mereka bicarakan dalam bahasa Jepang dan perhatiannya tersita pada teriakan petugas pemadam yang menyatakan bahwa ada yang keluar dari bangunan itu.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang ketika mengetahui orang yang dimaksud adalah Junjin yang sedang memapah Yunho.

"_Oppa_! Yunho!"

Petugas pemadam kebakaran segera memberi mereka handuk dan membantu membawa Yunho serta memberinya alat bantu pernafasan.

Jaejoong panik awalnya melihat Junjin yang kepayahan dan Yunho yang tak sadarkan diri, tapu begitu Yunho membuka matanya dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan telunjuk dan jempol yang dibentuk lingkaran, Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega.

Gadis itu menghampiri Junjin dan berterima kasih padanya

"_Oppa... Gomawo_."

Junjin tersenyum menanggapinya meski kondisinya tak begitu baik.

Jaejoong nyaris lupa akan Chaerim yang dikepung polisi namun kemudian menggiring wanita yang baru saja kehilangan mansionnya itu dengan tangan terborgol.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Junjin lah yang angkat bicara dan terkejut dengan kejadian ini.

"Nyonya Park Chaerim ditahan atas tuduhan penggelapan berlian dan jual beli illegal dengan negara lain."

Junjin tentu saja _shock _mendengarnya dan menatap tak percaya pada sang Ibu yang tampaknya tak melawan.

"_Umma_?"

Hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang diberikan Chaerim.

"Maafkan _umma_... Sampaikan juga maaf _umma _padanya." wanita itu menatap Yunho yang masih belum pulih dan kemudian ia kembali digiring masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Menyisakan Junjin yang masih tak percaya dan Jaejoong yang menatap prihatin.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak satu hari menegangkan itu, Chaerim resmi dipenjara atas kasus yang ia perbuat, Junjin sempat menolak dan membantah habis-habisan tapi nyatanya bukti-bukti tak bisa bohong.

Hari mulai terasa damai dan kembali seperti semula, begitupun di rumah keluarga Kim yang mulai ramai.

Jaejoong bersyukur bisa kembali ke rumahnya sebelum orangtuanya tahu tentang lima hari perjalanan hebatnya. Dan ia hanya bungkam soal kejadian itu, keluarganya pasti khawatir jika tahu apa yang menimpa putri mereka.

Dan sekarang, akhir pekan pertama dimana Jaejoong berjanji untuk datang ke _Suwon_.

Ya, ke rumah Yunho.

Pemuda itu sendiri sedang sibuk membuat masakan dengan headset terpasang di telinganya saat Jaejoong datang.

Yunho nyaris saja menjatuhkan pisaunya saat Jaejoong muncul tiba-tiba tepat di samping kanannya.

"Huwah!" teriaknya dan Jaejoong tentu saja tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol Yunho.

"Sebegitu kagetnya?"

Yunho kini memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Bisakah kau muncul dengan cara biasa saja?"

Tak ada jawaban, Jaejoong masih tertawa.

Yunho ikut tersenyum kemudian meletakkan pisaunya dan segera memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hei, _Bogoshippeo_." bisik Yunho sambil mendekap erat gadis yang kini berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong sendiri awalnya terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan membalas dekapan Yunho dengan sama erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yun."

Aroma romantis tiba-tiba menguar di udara dan siapapun yang melihat aksi mereka saat ini tentu saja akan iri.

"_Jja_... Tunggulah di sana, akan ku selesaikan ini dulu." Yunho melepas pelukannya sambil menunjuk sepanci _kimchi jjigae_. Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera keluar menuju ruang makan rumah itu.

Hampir tujuh hari tak bertemu Yunho membuat Jaejoong begitu merindukannya, ia bahkan merasa seperti orang gila karena terus tersenyum sejak sampai di rumah ini.

Yunho selesai dengan masakannya dan menyajikannya di depan Jaejoong.

"Kau belum makan siang kan?"

"Tentu saja belum. Aku berangkat belum lama dari sarapan." Tanpa sungkan, Jaejoong mengangkat sumpitnya saat Yunho menuang sup berwarna merah itu ke mangkuknya.

"Kalau begitu makanlah, aku sengaja membuat banyak karena tahu kau akan datang."

"Omonganmu seperti ibu-ibu. _Jalmokgesseumnida_~" Pelan, Jaejoong menyendok sup itu dan memberi ekspresi terbaiknnya untuk mengatakan bahwa sup itu enak.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kau masih belum memberitahu mereka?"

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil fokus menyendok nasinya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Mereka bisa pingsan kalau tahu aku sempat terlibat kasus besar." Gadis itu mengucapkannya seperti seorang anak kecil.

Yunho pun ikut mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Lalu, apa ada kabar dari Junjin _oppa_?" Kali ini gantian Jaejoong yang bertanya.

Yunho menatap gadis itu sesaat lalu mendesis pelan, "Dia sibuk dengan bisnisnya."

Dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho menaruh sendoknya sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Hei, aku cemburu tahu."

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu tentu saja segera mengalihkan tatapan pada Yunho. Apa? Barusan Yunho bilang apa? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Apa?"

"Aku cemburu. Kau langsung menanyakan soal Junjin _hyung _ditambah lagi hanya dia yang kau panggil _'Oppa'_. Aku juga lebih tua dua tahun darimu, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku _oppa_?" protes Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum geli lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong. Aku bicara padamu!"

"Iya... Iya... Aku tahu, Yunho _oppa_."

Dan panggilan itu sukses membuat Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Itu manis. _Jja_... Apa kau mau jalan-jalan? Ada taman hiburan yang baru buka di dekat sini."

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Bukannya tidak mau sih, uangku hanya cukup untuk pulang-pergi kesini." jawabnya.

Yunho yang mendengar itu menyeringai, "Tenang saja, aku punya delapan ratus ribu won. Jadi kali ini ku traktir." Ucapnya sombong.

Jaejoong tentu saja kaget.

"Delapan ratus ribu? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau bekerja selama seminggu ini?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Jadi?"

"Kebetulan menemukannya, daripada habis terbakar kan sayang." Jawabnya dengan nada konyol dan langsung mengundang gelak tawa dari kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, ayo ke taman bermain, _oppa_~"

"Tidak jadi. Aku mau menyimpannya saja untuk masa depanku."

"_YAH_!"

Mereka pun tertawa.

Dan lima hari mengesankan itu akan terus mereka ingat sebagai hari sial yang membawa keberuntungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

*Seka keringet(?)

Akhirnya proyek yang ini juga selese meski endingnya garing. ;-;

Maaf sempet ngegantung lama, soalnya _mood _saya naik-turun terus.

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang masih mau nunggu fic ini & nunggu tulisan saya.

Meski tulisan saya gak seberapa hebat, tapi saya berusaha ngehibur kalian mengingat banyak ff YunJae yang menghilang. Ibarat makan, anggep aja ff saya kuaci yang dimakan sambil nunggu makanan utama dari author kesayangan kita /oke ini mulai ngaco/ haha

_oke, see ya in the next chap guys! _

_Love ya~_

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


End file.
